Forever Yours: A Finchel Story
by obliviouslywriting
Summary: Finn and Rachel have been in love, but what happens when the love of your life can't remember you any more, this is the story of how a car crash left Finchel's relationship. Rated T just in case
1. Prologue

_**This is my first story, Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Sorry if it's a bit rubbish!**_

Prologue

Where was he?

Seriously, where was he?

Finn was a bit unreliable at times but he was never late. _**Never**_

Rachel Hudson had made sure that everything was special for their anniversary, being the perfectionist she was. She sat at the Dining Room kitchen looking at her watch every five seconds. Tapping her foot, her impatience was taking over, she grabbed her phone from her skirt pocket to see the reassuring text from her husband.

_Got held up at work, be there soon, Sorry xxxx – F_

Her heart lifted, he would be there soon.

He would be with her soon.

And then bitter disappointment hit her as she looked at the text.

She looked at the text that was sent forty-five minutes ago

Her heart was beating quickly, and it was increasing in beats. _Where could he be? _

She was all alone, her daughter, Eva was at Kurt's house so Rachel and Finn could celebrate, Finn was nowhere to be seen and fear hit Rachel like a ton of bricks. Rachel jumped as the phone rang in the kitchen, running as fast as she could to answer she whispered down the phone

"Finn?" Rachel questioned holding her breath

"Hi, My name is Dr. Staff from The New York Memorial Hospital. Is this Mrs. Rachel Hudson?" The polite female doctor enquired down the phone

One word came into her head.

_Finn_

_**I know it's a bit short, hopefully you enjoyed it.**_

_**I promise it WILL get better.**_


	2. Without You

_**Thought I might publish the first main chapter**_

_**R&R Please, would really like the help so I can improve**_

_**Thanks for the reviews on the Prologue**_

2) Without You

Everything was a blur, Everything.

Everything happened so fast that Rachel could hardly remember the last hour. She got the call from The New York Memorial and all she could think about was Finn, screw speed limits on the highway.

Her heels clacked on the stone floor as she ran quickly throughout the hospital in desperate search for her husband, she went up to the first doctor she could, her heart in her sleeve and rather loudly blurted out

"Do you know where Finn Hudson's room is?" Rachel almost screamed with fear in her pupils

"Oh, you must be Mrs. Hudson." The woman replied, Rachel stayed silent as all she really wanted to do is see her husband, not shake some random woman's hand, "I'm Dr. Staff, I called, he's right at the end room on the left." She pointed down the long hall with various white doors in it.

"Thank You!" Rachel screamed as she was already half way down the hall looking her Finn's hospital room, she ran and she ran down the slippy floor in her tainted red high heels and then she saw him...She saw Finn.

A gentle tear rolled down her eyes as she was mesmerized by her unconscious husband.

He was alive.

At least.

For now.

She sat in the unoccupied chair next to the bed where she looked at all of the machines round the room and the tubes in his nose, the oxygen he needed, the oxygen he needed to be alive. Rachel in twined her hands with Finn and took a breath, stealing a moment from her non-crying addiction that she had, had in the last half an hour.

"Hi." She whispered, looking at his beautiful face

"Listen Honey, I know you can hear me..." she began, "and I just wanted to tell you that I know that you can pull through this because you're amazing..." a tear rolled down her face "...and I don't tell you enough but you need to know that I miss you and I will never, ever leave you."

She sighed, tears welling up in her eyes and then running down her face like a river

She was determined to keep that promise, she didn't leave him. Rachel knew that he could be leaving her for the rest of her life and she wanted to spend every moment with him

'_Til death do us part_

She remembered those words, as she gazed at him, constantly gazing at him. The only moment when she didn't look at his unconscious state was when Dr. Staff came in and apologized for the stress Rachel was under and explained;

"Well you're husband was at a red light at a T Junction and a Drunk Driver, swirved and hit the car. It looks from the x-rays that he has internal head damage caused by a blow to the head, so I think he hit his head on the dashboard and the broken glass from the impact."

Rachel cried.

She couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but visiting hours are well and truly over, I'm afraid you're going to have to leave." Dr. Staff explained with some form of care and humanity in her voice.

She looked at her husband, kissed him on the forehead and as slowly as she could left and then she heard it.

A grunt.

A hoarse grunt.

"What was that?" Rachel whispered trying not to get her hopes up

Dr. Staff looked round to Finn who showed some form of movement, she smiled as she went to get another member of staff.

Rachel ran as quick as lightning to Finn's side gently cupping her soft hands into his, and he squeezed back.

Rachel lost her breath momentarily.

And then she saw it, the flicked of the eye lid.

The flicker of his eye lid, his beautiful brown eyes starting to appear, as he coughed hoarsely

"Am I Dead?" said a deep hoarse voice coming from the newly-awaken Finn

Rachel smiled

"No," she whispered, "No, you're not." She smiled looking at her husband, everything started to feel right.

Finn opened his eyes properly now, and his eyebrows raised, looking at his was a beautiful chocolate bang wearing woman who looked in his eyes with...love.

He looked in to her eyes with confusion, he knew that nurses we're caring but he didn't think they would go to the extremes of holding his hand and looking into his eyes with love.

Rachel was confused, why wasn't he saying anything? Why wasn't he making a joke about how she looked like an angel? Why didn't he look like he was in love?

"H-Honey?" she stuttered, "D-Do you know who I-I am?" She questioned in doubt.

"Umm, My Nurse?" he guessed

"Finn, don't play dumb." Her voice was serious, scaring Finn a little, "Do you know who I am?" she whispered

"My Nurse?" he repeated

Rachel gasped.

Suddenly her whole world came crashing down

_**Hope it was OK,**_

_**I know it's very similar to "The Vow" but it will change, promise**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it, worked hard**_


	3. Pretending

_**Here's the next chapter, hope it's OK**_

_**On a writing warpath at the minute...sort of don't want to do Maths Homework (who doesn't?)**_

_**Enjoy! R&R**_

3) Pretending

Rachel literally lost her breath...her mouth open wide in a circle, looking like she could catch flies with it. Confused, Finn looked at her, looked at her like a stranger. Rachel looked into his beautiful eyes, and all of the memories of Finn, Finn and Rachel came to her; Glee, Regionals, Nationals, New York, Their Wedding, Ava , Their amazing life that the spent together.

"I'm sorry..." she coughed, "I c-can't, I can't do this." She stuttered as she ran out of the room and into the waiting room, it was the first time that she didn't want to see Finn, no that was a lie, she wanted to see _her_ Finn, she reached the end of the hall and slumped and sat on the floor holding her knees and crying her heart out.

"Well that wasn't weird at all." Finn said to himself, he noticed that his voice was surprisingly deeper than he could last remember. Then Dr. Staff walked into the room looking rather confused, "Where did your wife go?" she enquired.

Finn chocked on his saliva, Wife! What! He had a wife? When the hell did that happen? This was really confusing for him. Enough was enough, where the hell was he? Where was his Mom? Why did his crazy so called "wife" run out?

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" He shouted, not really realising why though, Dr. Staff looked at him thinking about her medical school, thinking about the rare case of Amnesia from internal brain damage, she put on a smile and looked professional. She sat down on the chair and lifted her head

"Okay, I'm going to ask you a series of questions, I think there might be something wrong with your memory, is that OK With you?"

Finn gulped and nodded reluctantly

"Name?"

"Finn Hudson"

"Date of Birth"

"April 17th 1995"

"Parents Names?"

"Carole and Christopher Hudson"

Dr. Staff raised an eyebrow, she took a breath.

"Finn, what year is it?"

"2008" he replied promptly

"You think you're 13?" Dr. Staff asked?

"No, I am 13, what are you talking about?"

Finn's heart started to beat even faster, what the hell was she doing asking all of these random questions. Seriously, what was going on?

He needed to know

Dr. Staff sighed, "Finn, it isn't 2008, and you're not 13, it's 2020 and you're 25."

Finn couldn't believe it, he accused the "Doctor" of lying for about twenty minuites but then after over-hearing conversations in the hallway he could tell that it definitely wasn't 2008 and he definitely wasn't in Lima, Ohio. He kept thinking about the twelve years of his life that he had lost, he wasn't really listening to the Doctor anymore even though she was explaining about the car crash he had been in but then he remembered the girl with the chocolate brown bangs. The really pretty one.

"So, that woman, she's my wife?" Finn interrupted the Doctor mid-sentence

Dr. Staff nodded.

In some strange way, his heart both lifted and sank, it was good to know that someone loved him for who he was but he felt like garbage for treating her the way he did. The doctor was still going on about something or the other, again he wasn't really listening

"Can I talk to her..." Finn looked at the Doctor, she had a straight face, "Please." He whispered trying to persuade her to let him talk to his "other half"

The doctor left the room...finally.

Rachel was still slumped in a ball on the floor, crying, her light skin becoming red and puffy from the tears that stained her. She looked up at the Doctor coming her way and she knew...she just knew. She was informed of everything...in brief.

She almost ran to Finn's room, she needed to see his face, the face that didn't love her...yet

Rachel appeared into Finn's room, slightly awkwardly worrying about what would happen. She gazed at Finn as she sat down as Finn studies her appearance. It was silent for a while, not as in the "cool sexual tension silence" that Finn liked but the awkward kind. It felt odd, Rachel had knew Finn since she was fifteen and yet here she was...sat in silence.

"Rachel" she offered her hand to Finn for a handshake, Finn shook her hand, at least the silence was broken

"Finn." He coughed, "Finn Hudson, but you probably knew that." He admitted

Rachel bit her lip and then a slight giggle still realising that her hand was still intertwined with Finn's,

She gently slipped away her hand from the grasp

"I like your laugh" he blurted out. A beam came to Rachel's face,

"Oh shit, did I just say that?" he looked at that beautiful face

Rachel burst out laughing; Finn looked down in embarrassment at what he just said, but with a smile on his face.

"It's fine." She said, the smile on her face remaining

"Is it true?" Finn asked

"What?"

"That it's 2020?"

Rachel nodded, the smile on her face faded

"Guess I missed quite a lot then..."

"Yeah, just a bit." Rachel said sarcastically but with a light and lovely tone to her voice.

Then it happened...they stared into each other's eyes, Rachel saw the last 12 amazing years in his eyes while Finn saw the eyes of a stranger that he wanted to love...but didn't know.

Rachel again broke the silence,

"So..." she coughed, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Me and Puck playing the X Box when we just found out we were going to high school together." He reported with a slight sadness to his voice.

Rachel smirked, "Ah, Puckerman."

A quick laugh came out of Finn's voice, "Guessing you know Puck then..."

"Unfortunately." She replied rather quickly

There were various moments of silence when Finn finally plucked up the courage to say what he needed to say,

"Listen Rachel, you're awful pretty and really nice but I don't know you, I don't know where I am and I don't know why my Mom isn't here, cause I'll admit it I'm pretty scared, and I just feel really awkward and you deserve a lot better than a 13 year old stuck in a 25 year olds body who doesn't remember you and...Doesn't love you..."

Rachel heart broke into a million pieces

Finn started to fiddle with his wedding finger, slowly gliding his wedding ring off of his manly hands...

No, Rachel's heart broke into a billion pieces

**Hope it was ok!**

**Please R&R because I don't know wither I should carry on or not...**

**Hope you enjoyed...**


	4. Don't Go Breaking My Heart

_**Thank You soo Much for the Reviews**_

_**Here's the next chapter**_

_**R&R would be great!**_

_**Written on my mad writing spree for my desperate attempt to avoid Maths homework**_

_**By the way, Rachel might go a little out of character. Sorry.**_

4) Don't Go Breaking My Heart

"NO!" Rachel shouted at the top of her lungs, not realising all the anger had come out! Finn looked confused as anything when his wife screamed at him. There was a really awkward silence, again not the sexual tension kind

"Don't you dare do that to me or yourself!" she whispered leaning over to his bed and held his hands. Rachel re-thought her words over and over as Finn just looked at her in suspense,

"Listen H-Hon-" she stopped herself, "Finn, you've changed a lot in 12 years, everyone does, and you're freaking out but when you remember your life, and you will, you are going to kick yourself if you ever broke up with me even if you did think it was the right thing to do at the time."

Rachel leaned back into the chair, still holding on to Finn's hands, the hands that she loved, the hands that she had loved and been held in for twelve amazing years. They both took slow breaths, Finn could see the glint in Rachel's eyes, the sad glint of tears. Wow, Rachel really did care about him

"I'm sorry." He whispered, he could hardly manage to talk, he was slightly intimidated by Rachel but it was an odd intimidation though.

"Listen, Rach" Finn began, Rachel looked up, that was the first time Finn had called her Rach, Finn just realised and he felt awkward as anything.

"Oh I'm sorry, you probably wouldn't want to be called Rach?" Finn questioned

Rachel shook her head quickly, "No. Call me Rach." She coughed as she maybe thought that this was some part of Finn coming back, coming back to her.

Finn smiled, he liked that he could call her something other than Rachel and the Wife that he didn't remember, it seemed more personal.

"Listen, Rach. I want to remember, I do. But It's as scary as hell and you need to give me a bit of time to absorb everything in my life, like you're my wife and I don't know anything about you but you probably know everything about me..." He began

Rachel was clever.

She always had been.

Although what Finn had said was true, it broke her heart. But she couldn't make it seem like she was heartbroken

"Do you want to play 20 Questions?" Rachel asked with a fake smile on her face.

"Yeah, I would like that." Finn nodded.

"Okay, instead of guessing who I am at the end, you have to remember five things about me, how does that sound?"

Finn nodded, his wife was actually nice and friendly. He couldn't wait anymore to ask her about their lives. So he just went first.

"1) What's your full name?"

"Rachel Barbra Hudson."

"Wait...As in Barbra Streisand?" Finn asked

Rachel nodded, looking embarrassed

"She's sort of my idol, I grew up watching Funny Girl" she laughed

"That's pretty cool actually." Finn admitted

"Thanks."

Although they were supposed to be playing twenty questions, they didn't really need conversation starters, they just talked about stuff, nothing really important but just about high school and Finn's life of which he could remember and they were talking for hours and hours, and by time that Rachel was nearly dragged out of the hospital for being there too long, Rachel was sitting on the bed at the other side of the bed looking at Finn with amazement. He was beautiful when he slept. Rachel left quietly, quickly kissing him on the forehead and then leaving.

On her way out of the hospital, Dr. Staff grabbed her quickly,

"Mrs. Hudson, I apologize for all of this, Internal head damage is hard enough but amnesia is horrible, I'm sorry but your husband is actually making a remarkable recovery, he was lucky not to lose his life and he could at least remember 13 or 14 years of his life!"

Rachel was already angry, the next thing she needed was a doctor telling her that he was lucky to not remember her!

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, YOU THINK HE'S LUCKY? HE CAN'T REMEMBER A DAMN THING ABOUT ME OR HIS FUCKING DAUGHTER OR HIS FUCKING LIFE! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME AND FUCKING TALK TO ME!"

And then she stopped and Rachel saw all of the people at the 1 in the morning waiting room looking at her

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hudson, I used the wrong words, all I was trying to say was that we can discharge him tomorrow if you want us to!" the Doctor said shyly trying not to tick to bomb that was Rachel Hudson.

Rachel took a breath,

"Listen, I didn't mean to snap but it's been a hard day and I've got work tomorrow but yes, you can discharge him." Rachel whispered trying to go back to the normal atmosphere that there was before she snapped earlier.

Rachel left with gentle tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, and Mrs. Hudson, I saw you in Funny Girl last month and I personally thought that they're fools for cancelling the show."

Rachel breathed out.

It was some form of recognition for her work and for what she was dealing with.

She didn't turn around; she just carried walking and crying to her car.

Rain covering the pain she was feeling.

_**Again, thanks for the reviews,**_

_**Worked really hard**_

_**Please, Please R&R**_


	5. What I Did For Love

_**You don't know how happy I am to get reviews, I didn't think I would get ANY! Thanks soo Much**_

_**Hoping you're liking the story,**_

_**Again trying to avoid Maths Homework, **_

_**Hope you enjoy, It's slightly longer than my other chapters!**_

_**P.S And Yes, Ava is Finn and Rachel's Daughter**_

5) What I Did For Love

Rachel got home at two o clock in the Morning, she was used to late nights with Funny Girl, but this was something else. She needed Finn to love her, and fast.

Her heart was beating quickly, because all she could think about was Finn, Finn Hudson who didn't love her, Finn Hudson who didn't know their daughter, and then she remembered...Ava.

Damn.

She turned on her iPhone and saw that there were several texts from Kurt, from a worried Kurt who had been looking after Ava and was oblivious to what was going on.

_10:42_

_You done making out yet, cause Blaine's back home. What time are you picking up Ava? x_

_11:00_

_Seriously, would you mind stop having sex with my brother so you can collect your daughter?_

_11:15_

_Rachel, you check your phone every five minutes, please reply and please collect Ava. I NEED SLEEP!_

_11:37_

_Rachel, call me as soon as you get this_

_11:45_

_No, call me now!_

Rachel actually couldn't take it anymore, her life had literally fallen apart, she went to her bedroom and like the waiting room, slumped on the floor crying remembering that he life was being stolen from her. Rachel had always liked drama, but not when her husband didn't remember her, or her daughter didn't have a father, or her show on Broadway was being cancelled, or her best friend hated her. Streams of water came from her eyes; no one was there, no one.

She had nothing.

She reached for her phone, and dialled Kurt's number. As soon as Kurt picked up, Kurt was literally screaming down the phone, angry at Rachel for leaving Ava. Rachel didn't listen, she couldn't, for self-preservation reasons.

"Kurt, I need you." Rachel whispered

Her voice said it all; Kurt knew that something was wrong,

"Should I bring Ava?" Kurt asked with gentler tone to his voice

There was a silence; he took it as a no.

Kurt was there in 5 minutes, he let himself in with the key he had and found a desperate Rachel Hudson laying on the ground of her bedroom sobbing while holding the picture of Rachel and Finn at Nationals in their Junior Year. Kurt lay next to Rachel and she told him everything, everything...

It was 3:30 when he finished,

"Listen, we'll gladly have Ava for a week or two so if you're worrying about Finn freaking about Ava then..." Kurt continued

Rachel felt like a total idiot and a bad mother, she had forgotten about Ava, how was Finn going to react, how could Rachel be without Ava?

"But I'm sorry that I have to say this but..." Rachel finally tuned back into her best friend, "If he's gonna be discharging him tomorrow, then you're going to have to Ava-proof your apartment."

Rachel's heart broke. She already hated being away from Ava, but Finn would get freaked out if he realised that mentally he was a Dad at 13! Kurt and Rachel didn't sleep; they spent the whole night clearing away Ava from the house. Ava's drawing's that she did in pre-school were taken down from the refrigerator, her Elmo toy taken out of Rachel and Finn's bedroom, the millions of pictures of Ava, Rachel and Ava, Finn and Ava, Rachel, Finn and Ava all gone. Everything, it was as though a piece of her heart was leaving with Kurt.

They realised that they would keep Ava's bedroom locked and say it was a supply closet was couldn't be open. Rachel felt like the worst mother in the world. It was six when they had finished and both Rachel and Kurt had spent the night running up and down between Kurt's car and Rachel's apartment and they were exhausted but there was no rest for the "wicked"

Kurt could see that Rachel was still crying when he wasn't looking so he pulled her into a tight embrace, Rachel felt loved, it felt like forever since she was loved. "Listen honey, Finn WILL remember you, I mean you got married in Senior Year and you stood the test of time! And you have the most beautiful daughter any one could want, you're special Rachel and I'm so sorry you have to go through this and it sucks but I swear Karma's gonna be amazing to you next year Mrs. Hudson." Kurt announced as he gently whirled Rachel out of the hug, picking up the Elmo toy on his way out.

"Kurt!" Rachel announced

Kurt turned round to Rachel wiping her tears

"Can I please have Elmo, just to remember Ava, please?" She blurted out

Kurt nodded and threw the Sesame Street stuffed toy across the room to his best friend.

"Thank You." She mouthed

Again Kurt nodded, did the best smile he could and left.

Alone again.

OoOoOoOo

Rachel didn't have time to do anything, she basically had the quickest shower known to man, got dressed, curled her hair and then set off for the hospital.

Again, everything was a blur. Her legs were shaking, because she knew that Finn still didn't remember her and still would look at her like a stranger. When she got to the hospital, she got to the reception and saw through the glass, Finn, her Finn.

Her Finn wearing his black jeans and his leather jacket and some filthy shirt that Rachel always told his off for wearing, he was perfect, he was him and then he swerved his head around and saw Rachel, she smiled falsely pretending like her heart wasn't broken last night, he went to him and the hugged...rather awkwardly. A hug from Finn was like an antidote to everything, but it wasn't anymore.

"You're looking rather dapper!" Rachel commented

"Yeah, I must have good dress sense, I quite like it too!" He smiled, "But you're stunning by the way."

Rachel blushed, she had lost the compliments from Finn and now possibly they were coming back.

"Should we go?" Rachel asked breaking the silence

Finn nodded.

They walked through the lot, talking to each other resuming from where they left off from last night, for Finn talking to Rachel felt right, she was so beautiful, so friendly and so lovely he couldn't even begin to think what she saw in him, he knew it was the right time, while still walking through the lot, talking about Finn's Mom, Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and held it.

It was like a spark of magic, for Finn it felt like he was starting to figure out who he was, for Rachel it was home, it was the first sign of Home. She looked up at Finn and smiled, he beamed back, sharing a moment of "sexual tension" silences. Finn realised why he liked them so much now.

Rachel and Finn then got into a deserted old blue pickup truck at the back of the lot,

"Didn't think you would be a pick-up truck girl!" He admitted as he climbed into the passenger seat

Rachel giggled.

"I'm not, My Car's out of gas and you never saw the point of getting a fancy car." She replied

"Ah, that makes more sense." He sheepishly said.

Then carried on talking in the car, it was easy, it just flowed. Rachel felt like she was talking to Finn...well sort of, he just didn't look at her like well...Finn did.

They got their Apartment block and Finn was blown away by the space, it was so big and so fancy. In his dirty shirt and his black leather jacket, he felt slightly out of place. Everything about Rachel just fit though, she looked perfect. She always looked perfect.

Rachel was glad that her neighbours weren't in the lift coming up to the apartment, they gossiped far too much and the last thing she needed was gossip. They got to 8a, the top apartment on the uptown New York apartment block and Rachel opened up her home to the stranger.

Although Finn felt out of place in the lobby, he felt like he belonged in 8a. It was big but cosy and it was light and open with pictures, everywhere. He wondered how much money Rachel and he earned to buy such a place. But everything just felt like home, the smell of the mahogany dining room table, the cream curtains in the living room, the thousands of DVD's and Books stacked semi-neatly next to the TV.

Rachel dumped her bag on the Dining Room table as Finn looked around his "new" house, she was hoping, just hoping that he would remember something, anything by being here, by being with her.

Finn asked if he could go into the master bedroom, Rachel replied with an of course, it was odd that her husband was asking her which rooms he could or couldn't go into. It wasn't just odd, it was heartbreaking.

Finn looked at the beautiful and elegant bedroom, Finn would've never decorated like this so he was guessing Rachel did everything interior design wise, he loved everything and he looked over to the Master Bed to see the cream and white sheets beautifully laid out and unusually a stuffed animal Elmo resting on one of the pillows, he let out a slight laugh

"Hey, I love Elmo!" Finn said rather loudly so Rachel could hear him.

And she felt it,

Rachel actually felt her heart breaking.

_**Hope you liked it!**_

_**I seriously worked hard on this one after reading your reviews**_

_**Please, please R&R!**_


	6. Total Eclipse Of The Heart

_**Next chapter, **_

_**Please R&R, they mean a lot to me, thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far.**_

_**Hope it's ok! **_

_**Think I'm going off track slightly, would really like your opinions**_

6) Total Eclipse of The Heart

For Finn the situation was strange, going from a 13 year old who was flunking Gym to a 25 year old man with a wife and an apartment. It was like some bizarre dream. But for Rachel, it was like her heart was being broken every day, he looked at her still like a stranger and he needed to remember her, Rachel decided that wither Finn liked it or not...he needed to fall back in love with her.

Finn came out of the master bedroom looking rather happy

"You have an en suite?" he asked

Rachel nodded, she had, had an en suite for the majority of her life, Finn's 13 year old mental state REALLY liked the simpler things in life

"That's awesome." He announced as he went into another room

Rachel bit her lip and smiled, same old Finn but she knew deep down it wasn't

Rachel took a deep breath and stepped into supply closet, looking like an idiot, she stood in her tip toes in the dark trying to get the best reception possible to call Finn's Mom. She found it and ended up in a position a ballerina could make, but luckily for Rachel, her Dad's spoiled her in the Arts so it was no problem. Rachel was talking to Carole and she whispered,

"Carole, he doesn't remember Ava." she whispered

Rachel heard a slight gasp down the phone

"Look honey, he'll remember, I promise you he'll remember. You and Ava are the best things that has ever happened to him..." Carole said in a gentler tone down the phone

Rachel blushed, she then realised that she had been in the supply closet for about twenty minutes, made her goodbyes to her mother in law and then almost fell out of the supply closet hoping Finn wouldn't notice...much.

Rachel quickly brushed the dirt of her dress and looked around the apartment for Finn, she couldn't find him

_Oh God, not again, please don't say he left me, Please. – _Rachel thought she looked in every room until she found him, even though she had been calling for his frantically he was sat slumped in a ball on the kitchen floor. Banging his head against the cream kitchen cupboards, he was just so angry at himself. He had the most amazing wife, probably the most amazing job, probably the most amazing life but why couldn't he remember it. His was so absorbed in his anger that he didn't realise that Rachel was sat next to him.

"This sucks." Finn announced wiping away previous tears so Rachel wouldn't see them

Rachel nodded.

"Life sucks." She responded looking at Finn, a sympathetic sad smile pointed in his direction

There was a minute of silence as Finn and Rachel just looked at the empty kitchen, at everything "they" had. Finn coughed

"Rach," he began, Rachel turned to face him, "You gotta help me remember my life, I want to remember my life, I want to be with you but everything's so confusing at the minute." He blurted out. Rachel got up and offered Finn her hand, he gladly took it and she led him to the living room.

"Before we start, I gotta know, Are we part of something special, You and Me?" he asked sitting on the couch as Rachel was going to a specific cupboard, the last time Finn had ever asked her that was when they broke up before Sectionals in Junior Year, but she wasn't going to mention that. Things were already awkward as they were. She nodded

"Yes." She whispered, "Definitely."

She got to her "Scrapbook" cupboard filled with at least 14 full scrapbooks that Rachel had been working on since God knows when. She got out the majority of the scrapbooks labelled: High School, Special Occasions, My Wedding!, New York and one of her favourites, the one labelled Finn and Rachel which contained every living photo of well..Finn and Rachel. It killed her that she had to leave one of the most important Scrapbooks in there...Ava's.

She got up and landed them on the couch next to Finn

"Wow, you're organised." Finn joked

"Well I live with you, so someone has to be..." she joked back

Finn looked down in embarrassment, he was still as disorganised as he could remember, he then flashed Rachel a smile, the smile that she loved so much.

"So where do you wanna start?" she asked in glee

"I'm guessing High School since it's the closest I have to remembering something..." Finn suggested.

If the starting point was High School, then he would be utterly confused by Sophomore Year. Everything started in High School, everything. Rachel knew that, she knew that it would be crazy to tell him about EVERYTHING that had ever happened in high school. _Quinn, Quinn's Pregnancy, His Best Friend Betraying Him, Meeting Rachel, Falling In Love With Rachel, Breaking Up With Rachel, Getting Back together with Rachel, Wanting to punch Jessie St. James in the face various times and most importantly, Glee – _that was a raindrop of the storm of craziness high school was.

"Are you sure you want to start at high school?" Rachel asked hoping that he would rethink his decision, he nodded and asked why. Rachel took a deep breath wondering how to get what she wanted to say in the most attractive way possible,

"Finn, high school was crazy and you had some of the worst and best memories of your life in High School but I think that at the minute high school is way too crazy to talk about..." she finally said, a gentle tear rolled down her cheek, it broke her heart that Finn couldn't remember high school, high school was the place where they met, where they fell in love, where they were married and where they met their soul mates.

Finn understood that this was hard for Rachel and he wished he could know more but he couldn't hurt Rachel anymore that he already had, so her agreed and they moved on and started talking about one of Finn's favourite topics...Food. Finn was surprised that Rachel knew him so well, well I guess she sort of had to but it was hard to absorb that someone cared for him so much. But there was one burning question he _needed_ to ask...

"Rachel," Finn's tone suddenly got incredibly serious, "why did you fall for me and..." he hesitated, "why did I fall for you?"

Then it was clear to Rachel...

She was getting her hopes up for nothing, those smiles and the clothes were nothing, he wasn't Finn and he didn't realise that he was in love. He didn't realise he was in love with Rachel.

No, she couldn't.

She couldn't do it, it was too hard for her to say to a complete stranger

A stranger who didn't look at her like he was in love.

Rachel hesitated, the streams of water coming from her tear ducts becoming more frequent.

"I'm so-sor-sorry..." she stuttered, the tears rolling down her pale face, "I-I can't tell you that." She turned around to the DVD shelf and took out some of the most important objects in her world...the DVD's that documented perfectly Finn and Rachel's true love.

Closing her eyes while handing them to him and then running out the door as quickly as possible, Finn read the labels of the two DVD's as his "wife" left in a hurry, the labels read "Regionals 2010" and "Nationals 2011"

Finn was so angry at himself, he couldn't do anything right. He was livid, he made the only good thing in his life run away from him, and Finn threw the two DVD's at the wall in anger, screaming at himself. Why him? What had he ever done to deserve this? You know what life was just getting too...shit. He needed a break. It had been a long day for Finn so he just tried to forget as much as he could as he took a nap; he tried to take a break from the mess that had become of his life.

_Finn caught his gym bag as he walked away from his locker as he made his way home from Football practice, Coach Tanaka was a pain in the ass that just pissed Finn off. It was around five-ish so even the majority of teachers had left the school, just about everything was locked but something caught his attention, a fresh and vibrant light coming from the room behind the door on the left._

_Finn peered around his shoulders to see if anyone was watching and he crept into the massive dark room, it was an auditorium, shit, he hadn't even realised that the school had, had an auditorium. He saw a girl walk onto the stage, a girl with confidence with long dark brown hair and wearing a ridiculous reindeer jumper...Rachel Berry, it had to be, she was the only person in the whole school who dressed in something like that but secretly Finn thought it was pretty cool that she had the guts that she wore what she wanted to wear not just because some Cheerio was wearing it at a party._

"_Hi, I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be singing On My Own from the seminal Broadway classic, Les Mis." She announced to the empty auditorium_

"_When you're ready..." a mystery voice said, Finn looked round his shoulder and saw his Spanish Teacher judging the sophomore. Finn was about to leave with a smirk on his face when he heard it._

_He heard her voice._

"_On My Own, pretending he's beside me_

_All alone, I walk with him till Morning_

_Without Him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me."_

_Something clicked when he heard her sing, it was like a part of him was found. It was something special, he couldn't stand, he sat in the seats and gazed at Rachel and her amazing voice, it was ridiculous but he felt as though he was in love, not just with her voice but with her. Shit, Quinn would be pretty pissed..._

Finn woke up panting, he had been asleep for seven hours, he could hear Rachel watching TV in the Living Room, did he remember something? Did he just remember falling in love with Rachel?

_**Hi, hopefully you enjoyed it!**_

_**Have a tiny bit of writer's block**_

_**Did I go off track? **_

_**Please, please R&R!**_


	7. Somewhere

_**Thanks for all of the reviews, I am soo glad that you guys like it!**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

7) Somewhere

Rachel had just spent the last six or seven hours crying, it was just too much. She couldn't be with her husband because her husband didn't remember her, the one person that she loved with all of her heart, didn't remember her and didn't love her.

She spent three hours walking around New York, going to Central Park and she thought about the amazing "work date" that Finn and Rachel had when they came to New York for Nationals. Her heart swelled and then throbbed, with the streams of water again coming out of her eyes and running down her face. By the end of the three hours, she realised that she really needed to see someone...Ava.

Without really noticing, Rachel was already three blocks away from Kurt and Blaine's apartment so she went over there, constantly drying her tears but it didn't work, they kept coming, she realised that she was probably being rude and waited in the lobby of their apartment building to get a reply;

_Kurt, can I come over. Had a bad day xx – R_

It literally took two seconds for a text to be sent to her

_Don't be an idiot Rach, You're in the lobby, just come up xx – K_

Kurt knew her well enough...she had forgot about that. She got up to Kurt's floor and knocked on the door to find a reasonably annoyed Kurt wearing a dirty apron holding in one hand his iPhone and the other a cook book,

"You and your vegetarian daughter are ruining my life!" Kurt joked, Rachel tried to force a smile but it didn't really work, Rachel was still as sad, her heart was still broken as she walked into Kurt's apartment.

Kurt put down his iPhone and gave Rachel the biggest hug Kurt could, Rachel's tears rolling on to his designer shirt,

"Tough day?" Kurt asked, Rachel nodded, she didn't have the heart or the energy to get into details...of anything.

There was a moment of silence and then Kurt made Rachel's whole existence feel better for one second,

"Ava drew this today..." he said, grabbing a piece of paper and passing it to Rachel.

Rachel's heart throbbed, when no one else could make her feel better, Ava did. Ava drew a picture of Rachel and Finn as superheroes and saving Ava from everything evil. For the first time in two days, she had happy days.

"Where is she?" Rachel whispered to her best friend

Kurt gestured his head, to the end room near the bathroom.

Rachel walked incredibly slowly to Ava's room, making sure that Ava didn't hear the clack of her high heels so it would be a better surprise, she slightly opened the white door and peered around to see her daughter...her beautiful daughter playing with her Barbie's and quite happily talking to herself.

"Hi, Stranger." Rachel said as she opened the door, Ava's head quickly whizzed round to her mother standing in the door way. She dropped everything and ran quickly into Rachel's embrace. Rachel had learnt that if she hadn't seen Ava in a while that when she saw her, to kneel down because the first thing Ava would do would give her Ava's miniature version of Finn's "bear-hugs." For the first time in two days, a hug felt like home. She held Ava for at least 30 seconds as Ava put her head into Rachel's neck, Rachel's happy tears rolling down onto the top of Ava's cardigan.

"Hi Momma," Ava said in her childish manner, for three years, Ava had been so irresistibly cute, and she still was, time just made that quality stronger, Rachel knew that one day Ava would play on it but she loved it and found it adorable at the minute. Once Ava came out of Rachel's embrace, Rachel looked into Ava's beautiful brown eyes,

_Finn's eyes_

And Ava looked into her eyes with love.

It felt right.

"Momma, why am I not at home with you and Daddy and Elmo?" Ava asked, her puppy dog eyes shining at her mother, Rachel gulped, how was she supposed to say to her daughter, _I'm sorry but you can't come home because your Dad has the mental mind of a 13 year old and doesn't remember me or you. _Rachel could never say that to her daughter, _**Never.**_

Rachel breathed in and out taking her time, "_Listen, honey. When you came over to Uncle Kurt's to play yesterday, Daddy hit his head and he's hurt a bit so we thought that it would be better if you had fun with Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine for a while rather than being with bored with us because Daddy wouldn't be able to play with you for a while..." _she softly lied to her three year old. Ava's lip was trembling, Rachel felt like crying, she felt as though she just broke Ava's heart. There was a moment of silence and then Ava said,

"Momma, will I be able to play with Daddy soon?" Ava asked, Rachel immediately nodded because she knew that in her heart that even if Finn never remembered or loved Rachel, he would remember Ava because she was the biggest part of their lives.

Ava and Rachel spent the next two hours talking, talking about Ava's pre-school visits, talking about her drawings and Ava constantly asking if she could come see her mother performing on Broadway. Rachel was about to leave, when Ava hugged her, Rachel kissed Ava on her head and then Ava gave her another two pieces of paper,

"Uncle Kurt helped me with the writing..." she admitted as she handed her mother the papers

On the two pieces of paper, it read _Why I Love Momma _and on the other _Why I Love Daddy. _Rachel's heart swelled, she kissed Ava again, told Ava that Grandma and Granddad would be coming to see her soon and Ava was dancing around the room. Closing the door, slowly, she started to leave, Kurt told her to stay strong. After seeing Ava, she knew she could.

Rachel walked all the way home, reading Ava's pieces of paper, that heavily featured Kurt's handwriting but at least Ava signed her name at the bottom herself.

**Why I Love Momma**

She's really nice

She's really pretty

She has a nice smile

She makes me feel better

She is the best singer in the world

She does the voices when she reads to me

She likes fish

She calls me Ava-bug

She loves me

She loves Daddy

_Ava_

_Rachel actually felt her heart skip a beat..._

_Ava was the most amazing person in the world to her._

**Why I Love Daddy**

He's really tall

He's really funny

He can do the cool twiddly thing with his drum sticks

He gives me bear hugs

He plays the Drums

He lets me play the drums

He lets me eat loads of sweets when Momma isn't around

He plays with me all the time

He loves me

He loves Momma

_Ava_

Rachel read the last sentence over and over again.

She wished it was true, she wished in her wildest dreams it was true, she wished.

By the time, she got home, Finn was surprisingly asleep and the two DVD's looked as though they were thrown at the rear wall in the living room.

Before Finn woke up, Rachel had enough time to put Ava's lovely drawings into her "Ava box" in Ava's room. Rachel then closed the door and watched about 10 minutes of TV, until she heard the groans of Finn waking up for his slumber.

OoOoOoOoO

He thought he was in love...

Was he?

Was he in love with his wife just by hearing her voice through a dream?  
>This was starting to sound crazy to him.<p>

As quickly as he could, he got up and made his way to Rachel as quickly as he could, a slight twinkle in his eyes,

"Hey, sleepy head." Rachel remarked as he heard him approaching,

Finn let out a slight laugh, "I'm sorry about earlier...I know that must've been tough." He admitted, sitting on the couch.

Rachel looked down,

"I-I-It's fine...I just needed to clear my head." Rachel responded looking deeply into Finn's eyes that somehow looked different, it was a good different, but it was different.

"Rachel, I know last time I asked you a question, you ran off crying but can I please, please ask you for something and please, please say yes..." Finn said to Rachel looking into her worried eyes,

"What is it?" Rachel whispered worryingly as her eyes closed hoping Finn wasn't going to leave her...again.

"Will you sing for me?" he asked shyly

She opened her eyes immediately.

"Are you sure?" she whispered back

Finn nodded, keenly

Rachel wasn't sure why Finn wanted her to sing but it could've been something to do with the twinkle in his eye, was Finn starting to fall for her? This was all really confusing...but she knew the perfect song

She breathed and sung the song that she had sung a million times, the song that she had sung a million times to him.

"_There's a time for us, _

_Someday, a place for us_

_Time together_

_With time to spare_

_Time to learn,_

_Time to care."_

Finn's heart swelled...that was the voice, surely it couldn't have been a dream. It was memory, he fell in love with Rachel from her stunning voice, the stunning voice that was singing for him. She was so perfect, everything about her made him want to love her but her voice ticked something in his memory and it made him want to hold her a million years in his arms...

"_There's a place for us,_

_A time and place for us_

_Hold my hand, and we're half way there_

_Hold my hand, and I'll you there_

_Somehow_

_Someday_

_Somewhere."_

She held the note like an angel...she was an angel.

Finn looked into Rachel's eyes with the twinkle in his eye, it was like finally realising where you were and finally realising who you were supposed to be...he remembered one thing in his whole life...he remembered being in love with Rachel.

By the time the song had finished, Finn was so close to Rachel, he needed to do it, he was in love, he was in love with Rachel. He leaned into Rachel's personal space, and engaged their mouths together, it was the most romantic thing Finn had ever had, he felt pure love for Rachel without really knowing her but he felt it...he felt the chemistry that he and Rachel had, the chemistry he and Rachel had in this amazing kiss. For Finn it was the start of something amazing and for Rachel is was a glimmer of hope in the last two days of darkness.

A kiss.

A simple kiss.

A simple kiss that reminded Rachel of her life and told Finn that he was meant to be with Rachel.

_**Hope it was OK, **_

_**Wanted to make this chapter special after reading your reviews**_

_**Would you love to hear your responses,**_

_**Please, please R&R!**_


	8. Firework

_**Hey, sorry for not updating, just finished the School Play and is was tiring as anything so I've literally had no time to do anything (including Maths Homework) This is a longer chapter but I'm uploading a few more chapters at a time to make up for lost time**_

_**As ever: thank you soo much for the AMAZING reviews,**_

_**I really really appreciate them and I love them!**_

_**Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it**_

_**Please, please R&R**_

8) Firework

_Oh. My. God_

_He's kissing me, He is actually kissing me. Does that mean he remembers, does that mean he remembers me? _Rachel thought

Rachel and Finn were still pulled into an intimate and passionate kiss, the closest they had been in days and for Rachel is was a though for those twenty seconds or so of bliss, she had her husband back, even though he might've forgotten how to use tongue slightly, as they slowly pulled away from their kiss, Finn looked into Rachel's beautiful brown eyes with a growing twinkle in his eyes.

Rachel was astounded...for the first time in her life, she was actually speechless. She just looked into his eyes and he just looked in her eyes. It was as though the world had stopped while they were together. Rachel decided she would say something before it got awkward.

"Wh-Wh-What, H-How...?" she tried to manage but it was too hard to say words after having the biggest shock of her life, Finn breathed out,

"Rachel, I don't know how I can say this but..." he began as Rachel just stared into his eyes, "...I just had a dream that I fell in love, I fell in love purely by the sound of their voice, I fell in love with you purely by the sound of your voice and something just clicked in my head meaning that I want to be with you even though I can only remember meeting you yesterday." He said slowly not wanting to offend Rachel, "...In other words, I think I remember falling in love with you..."

A massive beam came to Rachel's face as she quickly jumped onto Finn giving him a massive hug, _He remembered something, He remembered her. – _This was the best news she had heard in days.

"Finn, that's amazing..." she smiled, thinking that if he remembered one thing then surely he would remember the rest of his life.

From that moment on, Finn felt a connection to Rachel, it was like an invisible tether binding together and Finn was being pulled to Rachel. It was almost magnetic, he loved the feeling of being tied to her, Finn kissed Rachel again, this time lightly on the lips, as Rachel pressed her forehead against Finn's, he knew what he needed to do,

"I know you don't think that I can handle it but...Rachel, help me remember. Please, help me remember everything." Finn whispered, Rachel slowly pulled away and nodded, _If he could remember one part of his life, maybe, just maybe he could embrace the rest of his life._

"Grab your jacket..." Rachel whispered

OoOoOoOoO

"_Finn! We're going to miss it!" Rachel exclaimed as she and her husband ran with everything they could to make it to Central Park for New Years, although Finn tried his hardest, he knew that they weren't going to make it._

"_Rach," he whispered, but Rachel carried on running_

"_RACHEL!" he shouted across the horizon to his wife who suddenly stopped in her tracks, he jogged quickly to catch up with her and as soon as he did, Rachel collapsed her head into his head, tears streaming down from her eyes,_

"_Finn," she whispered, "we've lived in New York for seven years and every year without exception, we Always see the fireworks in Central Park!" she cried quietly, Finn rubbed Rachel's back anti-clockwise, he then checked his watch, _

_**11:58pm, 31 December 2019**_

_Coming lightly out of Rachel's embrace, he told her; "Central Park is at least ten blocks away, we're never gonna make it but...can I tell you what we can do instead..." he explained as he backed up into the leafy suburban part of New York. Finn took off his jacket, and lay it on the sidewalk and then lay on the sidewalk just looking up at the night sky._

"_Finn Hudson, what the hell are you doing?" Rachel asked drying her tears,_

"_Making a new tradition..." Finn quickly responded, "...wanna join me?" he asked. _

_Rachel exhaled, annoyed. She reluctantly lay on the empty sidewalk, lying on the sidewalk holding hands with her husband, staring into the night's starry sky._

_They just gazed into the stars until Finn broke the silence,_

"_One minute left...any resolutions?" _

_Rachel bit her lip and smiled,_

"_That, you, I and Ava have a magical year!" she whispered, Finn smiled and gently stroked her long chocolate hair, "What about you?" she asked back._

"_That every day I fall in love with you and Ava over and over again and I'll never forget why." He admitted, Rachel's hand caressing his face. They both sighed, knowing 2019 was coming to an end, an amazing year._

_10, 9, 8, 7_

"_Rach?" Finn enquired_

_6,5_

"_Yeah." Rachel answered quickly_

_4,3_

"_I love you with all of my heart." He admitted_

_2_

"_I love you with everything I am." Rachel said_

_1_

"_HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The echoes and the fireworks coming from around the city enlightened and enchanted Rachel and Finn as they looked at each other and smiled, they looked at each other and fell in love for the first time in 2020._

"_Happy New Year, Mrs. Hudson." Finn whispered_

"_Happy New Year, Mr. Hudson." Rachel replied_

OoOoOoOoOo

"Rachel!" Finn exclaimed after his wife was dragging him to God only knows where.

Finn was being dragged along via hand and they had been running for at least 10 minutes, he was starting to get tired, he wondered how fit Rachel was to sprint for 10 minutes straight.

Rachel just ran and ran and ran and ran to where she wanted to go...they had to be there. They had to be there together. But she didn't really realise that she was dragging a nearly half-dead Finn by the wrists. She let go and let him rest a minute.

"I'm so sorry, normally you just tell me to stop being such a health freak, so I don't get carried away." Rachel admitted

Finn tried to reply but his panting took too much of his breath up. Rachel smiled, Finn had always been unfit but she forgot how he tried to hide it...but he completely sucked at it. Rachel rubbed off some of the sweat from Finn's forehead and smiled. The corners of Finn's mouth curved slightly, it felt right that Rachel was taking care of him.

"It's only two blocks away now...we can walk if you want too..." she whispered to her husband

Rachel held out her hand to Finn and helped him off the curb on the sidewalk. He took her hand and gazed into her beautiful brown eyes and then walked arm in arm talking, not just chatting but actually talking,

"So, we're in New York in 2020?" Finn enquired,

"Very much so..." Rachel replied with a smile on her face,

"So, um...what do I actually do?" he whispered a bit scared for the answer,

"You do a lot more than me..." she said slowly, "You used to be the percussion expert for Sony, but you said that you wanted to do more with your life so you quit your job and you go round to schools in New York teaching people how to play the drums..." he said, with a massive beam on her face. Finn could tell that Rachel was proud of him, he was definitely proud of Rachel for what she was going through.

"That's pretty awesome actually!" Finn laughed

"So, um..what do you-" he was in the middle of his sentence when Rachel cut him off,

"We're here!" Rachel smiled as she turned the corner.

A look of confusion came upon Finn's face, it was odd, he felt like he had been here before, it felt like Déjà Vu, but surely some random street in New York wouldn't be a massive memory ,would it? Finn was confused as to where "here" was. There was just a big long row of the stereotypical New York suburban houses, and the leafy floor surrounding.

Rachel ran in front of Finn, laying her jacket down on the exact same spot Finn had on the last night of 2019 and she lay on the sidewalk, staring up at the night sky, her husband looking slightly confused, "What are you doing?" Finn asked in confusion.

"Making a new tradition..." Rachel quickly responded, "...wanna join me?" she asked.

Finn let out a slight laughed and joined Rachel once he had taken off his coat.

They just looked at each other, they looked like two strangers falling in love for the first time. For Finn it was the first day, the first time he ever knew that he was in love, for Rachel she had fallen in love with him 11 years ago, and never stopped. They stared up into the stars when Finn asked;

"Do you have any regrets?" he asked, he wanted to know if he was a regret.

"No." She responded straight away without any hesitation. A massive beam came to her face as she looked at her husband and held hands with him, it felt right. She was irrevocably in love with him, beyond belief. And then she remembered...he only just remembered her. Falling in love would be a long way off.

But now she was content as to just looking into his eyes in a perfect, perfect moment.

They talked for hours and surprisingly only a few cars passed by, they were in silence. The good sexual tension silence not the awkward kind, and then he finally said it, he had known a stranger for literally 24 hours and he trusted her completely, He thought he was in love...

_**Was this too fast?**_

_**Sorry for the wait for this chapter**_

_**Hope it was OK,**_

_**Please, Please R&R, it means A LOT!**_


	9. The Only Exception

_**Thank You soo much for the reviews,**_

_**They mean so much to me!**_

_**Hope you like this chapter!**_

9) The Only Exception

Finn tried to say it, he really tried. He had told Rachel that he remembered falling in love with her but he never actually said he was in love with her. She was amazing, the starlight illuminated her already bright eyes and everything about her was just...perfect.

They started to slowly leave after about two hours lying on the sidewalk next to each other, Rachel helped Finn up and they walked arm in arm back to their apartment. Rachel knew that it was around one in the morning now and they were walking through an almost pitch black Manhattan, Manhattan had never seemed scary for Rachel, not as long as she had Finn. Finn just made everything right and it also helped that he was 6"3, tall, dark hair and was very protective over her...well he was before the car crash. She felt safe now, she felt safe resting her head of his upper arm.

"So, how did we end up here?" Finn coughed gazing into the sky

"Long story..." Rachel sighed

"I think I've got time." Finn whispered averting his attention back to his wife,

Rachel honestly didn't know how to start her story, how do you explain someone's life to them? It had to be done but she had been putting it off because telling him would be admitting that he honestly didn't know and would never remember.

Rachel sighed

"Do you see that star?" she asked, pointing the star, the brightest and biggest star right next to the crescent moon. Finn nodded, it could probably be spotted from the tiniest corner of the earth, it was that bright. Rachel bit her lip

"Well, that's my star. In Senior Year, I was being a bit of a snob and got carried away with what I wanted you to get me everything in the world practically, and you knew exactly what to get me after a while, you reminded all that I needed was you and you bought me that star and named it Finn Hudson so could always be looking after me." She admitted, keeping her eyes peeled to the sky, with gentle and light tears falling down her face.

After a moment of silence, Finn looked at Rachel, at the tears streaming down her gentle pale face, he knew it, he couldn't deny it:

"I'm in love with you..." he whispered

Rachel quickly flashed her head round to her mesmerized, she breathed in and she couldn't believe what she had just heard come from his lips,

"W-What?" she asked,

Finn closed his eyes and repeated it,

"Rachel, I'm in love with you..." he said this time with full concentration in his words. Before he knew it Rachel was in his arms, pulled into a tight embrace with her legs whirling in the air. She was over the moon, he loved her, even after two days, all the hurt had gone away because he loved her...

Having Rachel's petite arms wrapped around him, for Finn, it felt amazing and it just felt right. He breathed out and he just knew that this was where he belonged, with Rachel. Rachel was amazing, how did he end up with someone so...perfect?

After the minute of hugging, they walked back hand in hand talking to each other and Rachel explained about how they met and how they fell in love. They had soon got back to their apartment, their amazing, bright and vibrant apartment in which Finn felt at home with Rachel, and then a slight problem came into their heads,

"Um...honey." Rachel called from the other room,

"Yeah," Finn replied coming into the living room

"Where are we gonna sleep?" she asked slightly awkwardly

Finn breathed in, he had no idea, he had fell in love with Rachel but it would be a tad bit...awkward sleeping in the same bed as her.

After a minute of the awkward silence and not the sexual tension kind, Rachel just said it,

"You know what...I'll just sleep in the Guest Bedroom." Rachel said politely,

"Rachel, I can't kick you out of your own bed, can I?" Finn replied

Rachel leaned in and kissed him on the forehead,

"You waited for me to be ready..." she bit her lip, "and I think it's time that I wait for you..." she whispered.

Finn knew and realised that Rachel really did love him with everything she had. With that, she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water for her and Finn,

"Thanks for understanding Rachel, you are just so amazing." He whispered back following Rachel into the kitchen, and then the atmosphere changed;

"Oh yeah, your Mom's coming round tomorrow." She announced to her husband, and then Finn was freaking out quite a lot. The last thing he could remember was being a pimply, sweaty thirteen year old who basically relied on his Mom for everything, and now, literally all of a sudden, he was 25, living in New York with a beautiful wife and an apartment.

"I'm gonna go vomit." He admitted running to the en suite near the master bedroom.

Rachel giggled, he still even after all this time felt ill whenever his Mom came to visit.

For the first time, Finn found himself in the bathroom alone. He didn't vomit after all but he still felt really nervous and he started pacing up and down the bathroom and then he caught himself, he caught himself in the mirror

_Oh. My. God – _he thought

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, he...had...abs! Finally as well, he realised that he was no longer a chubby thirteen year old boy with the complexion that Clearasil couldn't even cure. All of the pimples had gone from his face, a light stubble peppered his face, his jaw was muscular and it wasn't the only part of his body either, he guessed he probably played football looking at his torso. It was surprisingly different...good different. He sort of realised why he was with Rachel, Rachel was still out of his league by miles but he felt better because he knew that one of the most attractive people in the world wasn't married to some pimply idiot who had zero sex-appeal. He felt a little vain, the day had been very hectic for him so he decided to rest his head down.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After going through her intense late night routine, Rachel got into the bed in the guest bedroom, it felt wrong knowing that Finn was in the next room and yet she couldn't be with him. It was like a constant pain in her heart, it had been one odd day. Finn had fallen in love with her without not really knowing her.

"Goodnight Finn." She said aloud knowing that there would be no reply, Finn was probably asleep in the next room and although it was looking over her, she knew the star wouldn't be able to reply in words, in light and love maybe but her star was after all a burning rock. But it was such a beautiful flame.

For the next hour, Rachel was tossing and turning constantly checking her iPhone for messages and constantly looking at the time. It didn't help, she couldn't get to sleep even though she had learnt to love sleep when Ava was first a toddler, she had fell out of love with it because of her stupid brain that wouldn't stop thinking...it wouldn't stop thinking about him.

Meanwhile, Finn couldn't get to sleep either, it felt odd being in such a big bed and not being able to share it with someone...with Rachel. That was all Finn could think about, that was why he couldn't fall asleep because his stupid brain wouldn't shut up about his wife...his beautiful wife, with beautiful eyes and a perfect nose and had everything. He too, had been tossing and turning, he just couldn't get to sleep. And then he heard it...the creak

The creak of the floorboard.

"Psst, Finn!" Rachel whispered slowly opening the white door to the master bedroom

"Finn are you up?" Rachel whispered a little louder

"I can't sleep!" Finn said still with a hushed tone to his voice

"Me too..." Rachel said creeping up to the bed, "Do you mind?" she asked her husband as she gestured getting into the bed

"Thought you would never ask..." He admitted stroking her gentle face as she got into their double bed. They shared a cute Eskimo kiss with each other and then almost automatically they fell asleep, like babies. They fell asleep because it felt right and all of the thoughts disappeared for their heads, because they were with the person they loved.

OoOoOoOo

_It was a dark room, a dark room with stars located on the pitch black walls and all he could see was her...Rachel. It was odd...to him Quinn had kissed him once and there were fireworks, fireworks that had gone to the climax and burnt out but looking at Rachel it was like it was a firework exploded every second, and his heart broke when he saw her with that guy_

_Jesse St. Jackass – what a dick _

_Jesse was there at his prom, sucking face with Rachel, his Rachel. It hurt, it was as though a dagger was plunged into his heart, he couldn't stand it any further, he broke away from Quinn, who looked insulted and hurt and almost his Jesse in the face_

"_Hey, can you keep it PG?" Finn asked with a dark and harsh tone to his face,_

"_It's none of YB – Your Business." Jesse smirked exchanging a quick glance with Rachel_

"_This is my school so it my business." Finn lied, he knew exactly why it was his business, because Finn knew that deep down he was supposed to be with Rachel Berry for the rest of his life, he knew that even though he was even in Junior Year._

"_This isn't your girlfriend so beat it, MJ!" Jesse fought back_

_And then Finn felt it, a punch. He was so mad at this jackass; he could believe that Rachel was with him. A massive impact came towards Jesse's face; he deserved it too in Finn's opinion_

OoOoOoOoOo

Finn again woke up panting,

Did he just remember something?

All he knew was that he wanted to punch that Jackass in his dream again...and again...and again.

And then he saw it, he saw everything right in the world when he turned his head round and watched his wife sleep. Rachel already looked perfect while not asleep but asleep she just looked the true face of beauty, it was mesmerizing. Finn stared at her for a full hour and then he realised that he wanted to be the best husband he could. Being as quite as he could, he crept off to the kitchen to cook the most romantic breakfast he could do for his wife.

Finn had very little cooking expertise, Rachel had already told him that she did the majority of the cooking but it was 5:30 and he knew that Rachel would wake up probably in the next hour so he whipped up what he could.

He took out some bacon, eggs and bread from the fridge and fried as much as he could...well as much as his cooking ability let him.

When he was just grilling some toast, his wife walked in barefooted, astounded

"W-What?" she smiled as she walked into the kitchen looking into Finn's eyes,

"Well, I just wanted to say how much you mean to me by doing something big and romantic but I'm not the best chef in the world" he began, but Rachel stopped him by grabbing his face drawing him into an intense, romantic and passionate kiss.

"This is amazing and I think I have the best husband ever!" Rachel giggled

And then the foot was put in front of her...

It was meat, Finn looked at her with hope and love in his eyes,

"Honey" she began

"You're a vegan, aren't you..." Finn enquired

Rachel nodded, "but- this is one of the most romantic things anyone has ever done for me!" she said kissing him on the cheek and then handing the bacon to him as she grabbed the grilled toast out of the grill.

Finn smiled.

He realised he had the best wife in the world...

_**Sorry for not updating earlier,**_

_**I've had a bad case of Writers Block**_

_**I hope this chapter was ok, I really worked hard on it!**_

_**Please, Please R&R!**_


	10. Borderline

_**Thank you soo much for your reviews,**_

_**They really do mean the world to me...**_

_**Hope the last chapter wasn't much of a bore, so here's the next chapter!**_

_**The beginning is a bit slow but it picks up and hopefully gets a bit more interesting towards the end**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

10) Borderline

Since the whole breakfast incident...surprisingly the conversation was flowing quite easily between Finn and Rachel. They were now on their way to JFK airport and it was quite a drive in New York's notoriously slow roads. And then Finn brought up the complexity that was his family,

Rachel sighed, knowing that Finn would be confused. Ever after years and years, Finn's family was very complicated mainly because her best friend just happened to her husband's step brother.

"So there is just Me, You and my Mom?" Finn enquired

Rachel giggled and shook her head, if only things were that simple, she thought to herself.

Rachel took a breath because she knew it would be one long sentence; "In Sophomore Year, this guy called Kurt had a massive crush on you..."

"Guy!" Finn coughed

"Yeah, and he wanted to be with you but you weren't gay so you obviously didn't really want to be with him so he thought that setting his Dad up with your Mom would mean that you and him would spend more time together."

"Okay." Finn elongated his words

"But really he set them up and it actually worked and he realised that you were in love with someone else and gave up on you..." Rachel said

"And who would that someone else be?" Finn asked with a flirtatious tone to his voice

"Take a wild guess." Rachel answered, "So anyway, the guy who liked you, Kurt, he is now my best friend in the whole world, the best brother to you and happily married. He lives in New York too, but your Mom and Kurt's Dad, Burt married in our Junior Year and they are so happy together." She assured Finn as she glanced at the road on the way to JFK

"Not gonna lie Rach, that was slightly confusing." He laughed,

"I know!" she smiled.

Finn was glad that his Mom found someone, he felt guilty that she never went on dates when he was younger and after his Dad died, his Mom was always sad, always, so he hoped that this Burt would be just as amazing as Rachel pointed him out to be. As long as he treated her well, he didn't mind, at least he had a father figure in his life.

Rachel was trying her best not to mention Ava, it took everything she had not to say it. It actually killed her that he was starting to remember, starting to remember quickly, he had remembered Rachel but he also needed to remember Ava, because she hated being away from her daughter, and she knew that deep down it was hurting him too.

With one hand on the wheel and one hand holding Finn's, Rachel carried on their conversation about family,

"So, I know about my family but Rach, every time I ask about you, you change the subject." He told her, looking at her while she was focusing on the road,

There was a second of silence as Rachel could feel tears welling up, she breathed out

"What do you want to know?" she sighed glancing at her husband, smiling

"Job?"

"Actress." She replied

"WHAT!" he almost shouted

"And that's why I change the subject..." she murmured

"You're kidding!" he said looking astounded

Rachel shook her head,

"Broadway Actress." She said once again

Finn blew a raspberry,

"Wow! You really are out of my league!" he admitted

"Would you stop saying that!" Rachel shouted, Finn was always putting himself down which was understandable but he was always doing it, and it was annoying Rachel like crazy, Finn was too good for her, he was the best Dad in the world, he was the best man that she had ever met and she was lucky to be in love with him.

There were a few minutes of silence, where Rachel just focused on the roads and Finn's eyes became completely transfixed on Rachel.

"I'm sorry," she sighed lightly, "it's just...it just makes me remember that you can't remember many things about me, and it kills me." She finally admitted.

Finn looked slightly taken aback, Rachel had never said anything like that to him before. There was a minute of silence, Finn was slightly intimidated while Rachel was just purely annoyed. Rachel focused on the road as Finn carried on staring at her.

"I'm sorry," Rachel sighed slowly, "It's just..." she hesitated, "it sucks that you can't remember how amazing you are and how amazing our life was." She whispered on the verge of tears. Rachel stole a quick glance from the road at her husband and smiled, Finn wanted to remember his life, his life with Rachel but he couldn't stop blaming himself for what happened, for hurting Rachel so much. He gently slid his hand onto the gearstick next to Rachel's and held her petite hands, Finn was clueless as to what to say, he sat in the passenger seat confused as to what was going on but all he knew was that he loved Rachel but not knowing half of your life was pretty damn confusing.

Rachel pulled into the lot near JFK and they got out of Finn's tatty car and started talking to each other again, just casual chit chat, Rachel sighed. She thought that she was back to square one, and it sucked. As they entered the airport, holding hands, Rachel saw from across the horizon Kurt sitting in one of the many busy cafes in JFK, Rachel's face lit up as she saw Kurt sipping a cup of coffee and scrunching up his face as he tasted the weak liquid. Finn noticed her lit face and wondered,

"What's going on?" he asked looking at his petite wife,

"You see that guy in Costa Coffee, the slim, fashionable one." Rachel said pointing to Kurt who was oblivious of Finn and Rachel as they were at least a yard away in the crowded Airport.

"That's Kurt." She smiled as they were slowly walking towards him,

Finn was speechless, he thought that he would at least recognise his own step-brother but then again he didn't recognise his wife either.

Kurt's mind didn't clock on onto Finn and Rachel's presence, he had realised that looking after a three year old tended to make sure that it was almost impossible to sleep, he finally had appreciation for Finn and Rachel, he actually didn't know how they did it 24/7.

"Kurt!" Rachel said,

"Earth to Kurt" Rachel repeated while actually physically shaking him.

"Oh my god, Hi!" his high-pitched squeak being pulled into a hug by Rachel, he was that tired that even two cups of Coffee didn't wake him up mentally.

Kurt was a bit confused as to how to introduce himself to his step-brother, they had known each other for eleven years and had been brothers for ten.

"Hey Finn." Kurt said after being let out of Rachel's embrace,

"Hey Kurt." Finn replied

Rachel sighed, it was aggravating that Kurt felt awkward near Finn because Finn didn't remember anything about his life.

"Who wants a coffee?" Rachel said changing the subject quickly,

"No need," Kurt scoffed, "It's basically diluted hot water with brown food colouring!"

"Coffee Snob." Rachel replied almost automatically, ever since meeting Blaine, he knew the difference between qualities in coffee, and sometimes it was very annoying

Finn laughed, "Well I guess I'll have one diluted hot water with brown food colouring!" he said.

A massive beam came to Rachel's face as she went to the counter to order, Finn started to talk to his step-brother, for Finn it was surprisingly easy, Rachel had told him that Kurt made conversation simple and easy but Finn guessed that because he didn't remember his life that people would treat him differently, but it was nice to talk to someone normally who wasn't his wife,

Rachel came back to their table with two cups of coffee in her hand and passed one to her husband,

"So, what have you two been talking about?" Rachel asked sitting down,

"You, mostly." Finn replied,

"Oh, yay!" Rachel giggled, she had always loved to be the centre of attention

Kurt shook his head, it seemed to him that Rachel and Finn were back to normal but he knew that wasn't the case.

There was around 45 minutes before Burt and Carole's flight got in from Lima and Rachel and Kurt tried to fill the space with anything they could because they both tried not to mention Ava, because in a normal situation, they would end up talking about Ava for at least an hour.

Finn was appreciative that Kurt and Rachel tried to talk about something that he understood and didn't sound like complete jargon to him but sooner or later, he just sort of zoned out when Rachel and Kurt ended up talking about the material used in Broadway musicals.

OoOoOoOo

_Finn, Rachel and Kurt were sat in a booth at BreadstiX, it had been a tough week for all of them, Finn had just found out that his Dad wasn't a hero after all, Rachel knew that she wasn't going to get into NYADA because Figgins mentioned her suspension in her application and Kurt knew that he wasn't going to get into NYADA either because he wasn't Tony in West Side Story,_

"_The future used to be this abstract idea, the dream was enough, but now the future has the nerveto show up and it's expecting us to do something and it's not interested in giving a helping hand!" Kurt moped thinking about what the future could bring._

"_I was actually scared that the future would care more!" Rachel murmured _

_Finn was too obsessed with the information he had just been told, "Why would she tell me that?" he changed the subject, "Why can't I have something in my life that's special, that means something!" at the corner of his eye, he saw Rachel exchange a concerned glance with Kurt but he carried on talking about his dilemmas._

"Finn!" Rachel said shaking her husband, as he finally zoned back in, he smiled,

"Are you ok?" Kurt enquired, Finn coughed and shook his head while Rachel and Kurt went back to talking, had he just remembered something?

OoOoOoO

Rachel and Finn were now standing at the arrivals gate waiting for Carole and Burt to come through,

"I wonder if she's changed much!" Finn thought out loud,

Rachel beamed, she forgot that Finn hadn't seen her since her denim-period before she met Burt, she had changed quite a lot, for the better though.

Suddenly, Burt appeared in the gate, dragging his suitcase behind him and looking for Finn, Kurt and Rachel,

"Oh, hey, there's Burt!" Finn recognised peering over the crowd to see Burt again.

And then they realised. Rachel and Finn looked at each other.

Rachel had only told Finn, Burt's name,_ how the hell would he be able to tell what Burt looked like?_

There was a minute where Rachel's breath increased and her heart beat increased as well. He remembered something without being told about anything!

Rachel's petite arms were quickly wrapped around Finn's neck and her legs flung in the air.

"Honey, you remembered something!" she whispered into his ear

A massive smile came to Finn's face, he had felt disconnected from Rachel since they had got into the car but now it felt right to be with Rachel.

Burt had now approached them, and Rachel's feet were now planted firmly on the ground,

"What are we celebrating?" Burt asked looking at the two of them,

"Congratulations, Finn recognised you!" Rachel smiled,

"That's amazing!" Burt said blinking wildly, "so you're memory has come back!" he presumed bluntly.

The smile was wiped off Rachel and Finn's face as they looked at each other,

"Well, not exactly. Not yet." Finn said trying to stay optimistic

There was a moment of awkwardness, "Where's Mom?" Finn asked the bald man

"Her luggage is still on the carousel and I was asked to leave but she'll be here soon, talking of missing people, where's Kurt?" Burt asked peering around the arrivals gate to see his son,

"Actually, he's making a call to Blaine." Rachel informed him, she was going to carry on her sentence when she saw a rather depressed Kurt come into her eye line, "speak of devil." She murmured gesturing that Kurt was near.

When Kurt arrived, he surprisingly blanked his father and gave his phone to Rachel and she read his text handed to her,

"Oh my god!" she gasped clasping her hand over her mouth, "which hospital?" she ask, on the verge of tears.

"Memorial." Kurt replied promptly, with a serious tone to his voice, Finn and Burt looked confused but then wanted to know what was going on.

Rachel kissed Finn on his forehead, "I'll be back later, promise." And she left running out of the hospital,

"What the hell was that about!" Finn asked, he was concerned that they only person that he really trusted had just left at a moment's notice, he looked at his step-father who looked just as confused as he did and his step-brother who was on the verge of tears as well.

"It's nothing, Rachel's just getting some test results back!" Kurt lied, both Kurt and Finn knew this was a lie, he knew that if it was a hospital, it was something to do with him, but why would Rachel not take him with her?

It was a good coincidence that at the moment, Carole appeared from the arrivals gate, although looking aggravated, the first thing she did was pull Finn into an embrace. She had changed a lot from her denim-wearing ways, her hair was done up nicely and she was wearing stylish clothes that suited her quite a lot. The hug lasted for a good number of seconds and then the four of them made their way out of the airport, trying to make conversation, unluckily for Burt, he hadn't be caught up as to what Finn did and didn't remember.

"So, how's Ava?" Burt asked casually.

The next thing Burt felt was his wife hitting him in the arm and giving him a look that would murder him if looks could kill and then realisation came to his face while Finn just looked confused;

_The name rang a bell: Ava_

_**I hope you enjoyed,**_

_**Sorry for not updating earlier, I know it had a slow start but please, please R&R, they really do mean a lot to me! **_


	11. Open Your Heart  Part One

_**Hi, I know that the last chapter was a bit flat, but Thanks for reading it. And thank you for the nice reviews, they make me want to carry on writing!**_

_**Hope this one is better, tried INSANLY hard to make it right!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Please, Please R&R!**_

11) Open Your Heart – Part 1

_When Kurt arrived, he surprisingly blanked his father and gave his phone to Rachel and she read his text handed to her, _

"_Oh my god!" she gasped clasping her hand over her mouth, "which hospital?" she ask, on the verge of tears._

"_Memorial." Kurt replied promptly, with a serious tone to his voice, Finn and Burt looked confused but then wanted to know what was going on._

_Rachel kissed Finn on his forehead, "I'll be back later, promise." And she left running out of the hospital._

_Not Again _– Rachel thought

_Please Not Again._

She had spent too much time in the hospital with Finn and she didn't want to spend any more time in that place, New York Memorial. It smelt of pain a bit too much. For Rachel, it was like déjà vu. It was a VERY bad case of déjà vu. As soon as she got out of the car, she ran across the lot of New York Memorial and onto the shiny floor of New York Memorial Hospital yet again, but this time the first member of staff she found was at reception.

"Do you know where Ava Hudson's room is?" Rachel blurted out rather quickly to the receptionist

The receptionist looked up and raised an eyebrow, "And you are?" she asked rudely.

_Really_, Rachel thought. _She is really going to do this_

"I'm her fucking Mom, Rachel, and if you don't mind, I've had the week from hell and all I really want to see is my fucking daughter, is that a problem?" she asked sarcastically, it was fair to say that Rachel was really annoyed.

The rude receptionist was about to call security when luckily for Rachel, Dr. Staff walked past,

"Oh, Hi Mrs. Hudson." She greeted her as she walked up to Rachel, Rachel turned her head to see the Doctor coming towards her, she was grateful to see someone in this hospital he gave a damn care about her.

"It's ok, I'll take it from here Doreen." She told the receptionist putting on the best fake smile she could. She and Rachel walked down the hall and Dr. Staff blew a raspberry as she walked away from the rude receptionist.

"S-So what's wrong with Ava?" Rachel asked the doctor, with concern in her voice, she was worried that it was going to happen again, that she was going to lose Ava as well.

"There's no major worry, she did take a bit of a bad fall and she's fractured her left wrist." The Doctor informed Rachel, Rachel took a massive sigh, she was still massively concerned about her daughter but it was better then she imagined.

"Can I see her?" she automatically asked,

The doctor hesitated, "She's with the paediatrician at the minute, I'll imagine she be out in about 20 minutes but you can sit in the waiting room if you want to." Rachel nodded, she was literally do anything to see her daughter at the minute.

As Rachel walked through the white doors to the waiting room, she saw Blaine, nervously pacing up and down, his shoes echoing as he walked up and down. As soon as she got into the room and Blaine noticed her, he pulled her into the most apologetic hug known to man,

"Rach, I'm so sorry!" he whispered down Rachel's ear.

Rachel smoothly pulled away from his embrace, and wiped away the few tears that were gaping down her face,

"I-It's fine, I-I just hope Ava's ok." She admitted sitting down on the waiting room chairs, gently placing her head on Blaine's shoulder.

"How did it happen?" she asked

"I-It was all sort of my fault..." Blaine stuttered as he began, "I left the dishwasher open and Ava was running and playing in the Kitchen, her foot got caught on the edge and she fell over and bent her wrist. You have no idea how sorry I am Rachel." Blaine admitted as he tried to be strong for one of his best friends. Rachel breathed out, and tilted her head back, but she remained silent because she was just purely scared that he life was falling apart bit by bit.

"How's Finn?" Blaine asked, trying to change the subject,

"All he can remember is hearing me sing for the first time and he can recognize Burt, it just sucks!" she whispered leaning her head on the cold wall looking at a depressed Blaine who was kicking himself about Ava's accident

"Mrs. Hudson." The paediatrician called as she peered her head through the office door, "She's ready for you now!"

Rachel had been reassured that Ava was fine and that it was just her wrist that was fractured, but her heart was beating at double the pace because she really didn't want to lose somebody else. Blaine gave her a slight smile as she stood up and went into her daughter's hospital room, for the first time in ages, she saw her daughter sat on the hospital bed, happily talking to herself and looking at her bright neon pink wrist cast.

"Hey Ava-bug!" she said to her three year old daughter as she closed the door to the hospital room,

"Momma!" Ava almost shouted as her eyes lit up when her mother walked into the room and gave her a massive hug, Ava felt as though she wanted to jump on her Mum, be really hyper and give her a bear hug but she had been told by the Doctor not to give bear hugs anymore.

"Are you mad at me?" Ava asked Rachel as their hug ended and Rachel was sat at her bedside.

Rachel laughed a little, "How could I ever be mad at you! It was an accident!" she reassured her daughter as she got lost in Ava's beautiful brown eyes that were almost identical to Finn's.

Rachel then spent at least three quarters of an hour talking to her daughter, talking to her about Kurt and Blaine, about her pre-school visits and about her drawings. It felt right to be with Ava, she had almost forgotten how cute her three year old daughter was until now but she knew that being with Ava, even if she had a new obsession with her neon pink cast.

"Do you want me to sign your cast?" Rachel asked,

"Yep," Ava announced, "but after Daddy."

Rachel's heart sank, the last forty-five minutes had been amazing, they had been perfect because her life was perfect, perfect with Ava. She tried to respond quickly as she could;

"Why after Daddy?" Rachel asked trying to force a smile onto her face

"Because when Daddy broke his foot playing soccer I signed his cast first, so I promised him that he would sign my first when I got one, so I could be just like Daddy!" Ava said with a big and bright smile on her face.

Rachel's heart really did sink, it broke her heart that Ava rightly expected things from her father yet Finn had no clue that she existed.

Ava and Rachel carried on their conversation for a while but it was very difficult to stray the conversation away from Finn as Ava was desperate to get her cast signed quickly. Rachel had to continue to lie to her daughter about Finn, and it broke her heart but luckily, yet again, Dr. Staff entered at the most convenient times.

"Mrs. Hudson?" she enquired, Rachel's head turned to the female's voice, "Can I have a word?"

Rachel kissed her daughter on the forehead and left her, quite happily playing yet again with her cast,

"Rachel," the doctor's tone was lowered in a serious manner, "I know that you've had one hell of a week, and Mr. Anderson-Hummel has informed me that Ava has been looked after by them but by law, Ava has to stay with her legal carers 48 hours after her discharge."

Rachel gasped, that meant that she had to tell Finn, which meant that Finn would freak out.

"Listen, because it's quite a bad fracture, we can keep her in for a maximum of 36 hours, but that's all the time you have to decide what you want to do regarding Finn and Ava." the Doctor calmly told her.

That was it that was the edge that she was at. Rachel broke down in a mountain of tears

_Why Her? What had she ever done to deserve this! _Rachel thought to herself as tears came crashing down her face, the Doctor looked at her in sympathy. She felt bad but there was nothing she could really do to help her, she felt bad that Rachel had had such a bad week. The doctor rubbed Rachel's back in comfort and then left her to cry.

She was sat in the hall, on the floor crying when Blaine entered and came to sit next to her a few moments after Dr. Staff left. He sat on the floor and looked at one of his best friends,

"Is there anything I can do?" Blaine asked, concerned for Rachel.

Rachel sighed, it wasn't his fault or anything but she was just annoyed that her life wasn't going to plan at all.

"Just p-please j-j-just leave me and l-look after A-Ava." she stuttered

Blaine respected Rachel enough to do what she said, even when she was upset and hysterically crying on the floor of a public hospital.

Blaine contemplated staying but he knew that it was probably better if Rachel had some alone time to herself, so he left as quietly as he could trying not to disturb his friend.

Rachel was sat there for a full hour, it was around 5pm and all she could think about were three things;

_Why Her_

_What did she do to deserve this?_

_What could she do to make it right?_

She was curled into a ball, her face planted into her knees as she sobbed. She felt so anti-social, and so dramatic but she wished that at this point that her life was slightly less dramatic at this moment in time, when she heard the footsteps of someone approaching her in her weeping state.

"Rachel." The voice said

"Go away Blaine!" Rachel sobbed as she didn't bother to look up at the voice,

"Rach." The voice repeated

Rachel slowly looked up...and she saw him...

_Finn._

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it, I know there wasn't much Finchel but hopefully there will be in later chapters,**_

_**I'm a bit confused as to write next so it would **__**REALLY **__**help to hear your reviews because they make me want to write!**_


	12. Open Your Heart Part Two

_**Thank you for reviewing so quickly! (and for them being sooo lovely!)**_

_**Hope you guys liked the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter**_

_**Please, PLEASE R&R**_

_**Enjoy!**_

12) Open Your Heart – Part 2

_The name rang a bell: Ava_

"What?" Finn asked, he was slightly confused as to what Burt had just said, to be honest he didn't really hear what he said very well, he just heard the word Ava.

"Nothing." Burt said quickly and then changed the subject, Finn shrugged his shoulders and then carried on walking through the terminal with his Mom and step family.

He was really worried as to why his wife left in such as hurry, why was she going to a hospital? It had to be something to do with him...his mind wandered back and forth to Rachel frequently anyway but all he could think about was Rachel. _Rachel's smile, Rachel's hair, Rachel's personality, Rachel's laugh_

"Finn!" Carole snapped looking concerned at her son, Finn must've zoned out once again as they were stood in the lot for the airport,

"Honey, Rachel must've took your car, we'll all just squeeze into Kurt's!" Carole declared looking round at her baffled family. Kurt had a stylish silver cruiser that was more of a flying solo type and not really a family car. Kurt looked slightly confused when trying to fit all of Carole and Burt's luggage into his tiny boot, and also he looked confused as all four of them tried to squeeze into the car.

They decided that with Finn's long legs, he would go in the front while his mother and stepfather would be cramped up in the front. Kurt had decided to go back to his apartment instead of Rachel's although Burt and Carole were staying at his best friend's house. Finn couldn't help but think about Rachel, and what the hell she was doing at a hospital and why Kurt looked so confused also he hadn't forgotten about that name that struck a chord in his brain; Ava.

"Ava, Ava." he murmured under his breath hoping that he would remember why that word was so familiar to him, he looked out of the window to the haze passing him as Kurt focused on the road,

"Are you okay, Honey?" his Mom asked him, concerned and worried about what he was thinking about.

Finn remained silence, he just wanted to think, feeling slightly offended by the silence, Carole didn't bother to ask him again. The journey was long and extremely awkward, and none of them spoke much apart from when Kurt was talking about Blaine and his achievements every so often.

Once they finally got into Kurt's apartment, it was decorated very similarly to Finn and Rachel's apartment, Finn took a look around the cream and purple apartment and saw the range of toys located around the room as Carole and Bury placed their suitcases down in living room,

"What's with the toys, Kurt?"

_Oh Shit. _Kurt thought, ALL of Ava's belongings were now located around his and Blaine's apartment, there wasn't really an explanation, Kurt tried to think quickly on his feet,

"My niece." He lied, he knew it was a transparent lie,

"Your niece?" Finn asked, he was slightly confused as he thought that his Mom and Rachel would've mentioned that he had another member of his step-family.

Kurt then realised almost exactly what Finn was thinking,

"Well, it's not really my niece, more of my god daughter." He lied, hoping that Finn wouldn't ask any more questions, Kurt always had been rubbish at lying on the spot, Blaine normally did all of the lying for when they "couldn't make" dinner parties with their so called "friends."

Finn seemed convinced enough, it was a bit confusing to him that Kurt was so nervous around him,

"What's your god-daughter's name?" Finn asked out of interest looking around at the many photos of Kurt and Blaine.

"Av-Hayley, her name's Hayley, and she's really, really lovely." Kurt blurted out really quickly knowing the mistake that he made at the start of his sentence, the blood in his body had now circulated around his body so quickly that his face had gone bright red but unluckily for Kurt, Finn noticed the mistake that he made at the start of his sentence,

"You were about to say Ava..." Finn said looking rather confused,

"What! No...my niece is called Hayley and she's really nice isn't she Carole!" Kurt blurted and pleaded out quickly looking for some support at his family who stood there in a state of shock, Kurt had to be one of the worst people to keep a secret, especially a serious one.

"I thought you said she was your god-daughter?" Finn enquired, now he knew something fishy was going on, Kurt remained silence because he knew that if he spoke then he would do more harm than good, Carole seemed to agree with this and gave him a quick nod.

"Wait, what the hell is going on and why am I hearing the name Ava and why doesn't it matter to my stupid brain who decided to forget the majority of my life!" he started as he just looked angry at himself wondering what the hell he did to deserve this.

His whole family remained silent as he looked around at the baffled silences. Burt was about to speak when Finn ran out of Kurt's apartment and into the hall outside and just thought to himself

_What the hell is going on with my life?_

He wanted to speak to one person and one person only...Rachel. He wanted to know why his family was acting so strange and why his brain was being really stupid towards him. He also wanted to know why Rachel was at the hospital, he ran out of the apartment block into the cold New York City and we was so confused and lost. For a few hours he just wandered around the same blocks over and over again wondering what he should do, with a few tears streaming down his face that he quickly wiped off when he had the chance. To his luck, he found a twenty dollar bill in his jean pocket, he knew that would probably be enough to make it to New York Memorial by cab, he remembered roughly how far away it was and he thought that $20 would definitely cover the cost of getting to the hospital.

He made his mind up, he needed to see Rachel, he signalled a cab and he quickly got into it

"Memorial Hospital, and step on it." He commanded as he sat down, as soon as he did, he almost froze.

OoOoOoOoOo

_Rachel got into the cab first, as she slid quickly down to make room for Finn. There wasn't much room as she was two weeks overdue and the baby in her stomach was pretty large now,_

"_The nearest hospital, step on it!" Finn commanded as he quickly slammed the door shut,_

_It was fair to say that Rachel was freaking out and rightly so, her water had broken when she and Finn were taking a romantic stroll in Central Park, the place where they had their first date. Finn was freaking out that Rachel was freaking out and that soon, very soon he was going to be a father. _

"_Rach, honey, deep breathing." He told his wife as he imitated the woman who ran the birthing classes and taught both him and his wife about how to do the breathing technique to calm Rachel down,_

"_Shut up Finn!" Rachel's hormones shouted, she was already annoyed that she wasn't prepared for this, after all she was Rachel Hudson...the perfectionist._

OoOoOoOoO

"Are you okay, Sir?" the cab driver asked looking at the zoned out Finn,

"What!" Finn asked zoning back into reality.

"We're here. $12." The guy declared

Finn was a bit confused, had he just made that up in his head? That was just strange, strange for him, he gave the driver the 20 dollar bill, quickly got the change and then entered the hospital as quickly as he could, buying some cheap roses for Rachel at the hospital shop on his way in with the remaining money he had.

He ran into the hospital asking if anyone had seen "Rachel Hudson" but no-one had, no-one knew who she was, Finn found that quite surprising for someone who was a Broadway actress, it took him at least an hour to get permission to have a look around the hospital to find his wife until he passed a woman curled up into a ball, leaned against a white waiting room wall and sobbing her heart out.

"Rachel?" he asked

"Go away Blaine!" Rachel sobbed as she didn't bother to look up at him, he was almost positive it was his beautiful wife

"Rach." Finn repeated hoping that she would lift her head. And she did

Rachel slowly looked up...and she saw him...and he saw fear in her eyes.

Yep, this day had gotten way more confusing

_**Thanks for your lovely reviews, PLEASE, PLEASE R&R**_

_**I don't know what to think about this chapter so it would really help if I got your feedback**_

_**I hope you liked it and the next chapter WILL be much longer!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_


	13. Here's To Us

_**Thank you for your lovely reviews on your previous chapter, they mean so much to me it's unbelievable.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you like and enjoy this chapter**_

_**Please, please R&R!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

13) Here's To Us

Rachel looked up at the voice, with tears still streaming down her face, she gazed into Finn's eyes and she was literally speechless, she tried to get her words out, she really tried but she had, had one bad day and even speaking was taking energy out of her. Finn remained confused as she gazed at his wife who just looked at him and then stared at the floor in embarrassment.

Finn didn't know what to do, he came to Rachel for support but now he couldn't let the one person he trusted sit there and cry maybe because of him. Finn placed the $8 flowers on the floor and took to the floor next to her, and grabbed her hand that was wrapped around her leg and held it. He had always been rubbish in figuring out what to say in awkward situation but at least he was making a start. Finn knew that if something was wrong then it was probably to do with him. Rachel's tears were still flowing but she felt comfortable holding Finn's hand, Finn's hands that had always looked after her.

"Rachel." He whispered, Rachel's head remained staring at the tear-stained floor.

"Rach," he began, "I know this has something to do with me and I know that you think that I won't be able to take it but you don't have to cut me off, I'll be fine as long as I have you..." he whispered hoping that would reassure her.

For Rachel that felt like something Finn, _the real Finn_ would say to her to cheer her up in a situation similar to this. It was honest, she knew that, but she couldn't, she just couldn't get her words out and explain to him what a mess her life was at the minute. She did feel like she was cutting Finn off, so she rested her head on his shoulder, a moment of comfort, but she knew that she had to say something.

For Finn, having Rachel on his shoulder felt perfect but he needed to ask her some questions as to why all of this was going on and why it was so confusing,

"Rach, I need to ask you something and you have to promise me, promise me that you'll answer at least one of my questions."

Rachel sniffed, tears rolling down her face as she nodded to what Finn had remarked.

"Why are you at this hospital?"

Rachel remained silent.

"Why are you on the floor crying?"

Rachel remained very much silent.

"And why does the word Ava ring a bell so much?"

Rachel's heart broke as she remained silent. She couldn't tell him, _how could she?_

Finn looked at his wife as she didn't respond to any of his questions; he knew something was being hid from him but he was wondering why, what could be so bad that it needed to be hid from him. It was one of the most complex feelings in the world that he couldn't communicate to his wife, he just needed to know about his life. But if was confusing that his wife that always had something to say was silent. Completely silent.

Rachel's heart kept beating, she knew that it was going to be really difficult to do what she needed to do, but for Ava's sake, and for Finn's she needed to make him fall out of love with her and get on with his life for now otherwise he would just be overwhelmed and no good would come from it at all. She fiddled with her wedding ring, the one that she loved so much, because of it's meaning, because it showed her feelings for her amazing husband perfectly. She slowly started to remove it from her wedding finger and whispering an "I'm sorry." To her husband, it was almost impossible for Rachel to do it, it broke her husband but she literally had to choose between her husband and her daughter, she needed to give Finn the best chance he could of getting on with his life.

Finn caught on to what she was doing as the wedding ring came off her finger,

"Rach, what are you doing?" he asked even though he knew the answer, he had no idea what was going on, the last time he was with her, she was in love with him and he was completely in love with her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered again, her heartbreaking as she gave the ring to her husband without looking at him but still gazing at the floor to hide her heart breaking as she was doing this to the love of her life.

"Rachel, you are the love of my life, why the hell are you doing this to me?" he asked getting more agitated as he held her wedding ring in his hand

"I can't do this anymore!" Rachel lied, looking down at the floor as she got up trying to distance herself from the man she loved, she hoped distance would make it easier but she knew deep down it wouldn't.

"Rachel, you are the most amazing person in the world, what happened to waiting for me? Why won't you fight for us?" Finn called almost on the verge of tears quickly getting up and trying to steal a glance from his constantly crying wife.

"You know what Finn..." she said finally looking up from the floor, still with tears in her eyes, "there's a big difference between fighting for something and enduring it." She lied and quickly ran out of the hospital hoping that he wouldn't come after her because she didn't think that she could handle seeing his reaction, seeing breaking the man she loved heart. She had just ruined eleven years of her and Finn's life.

It broke her heart to leave him.

It tore her heart into a million pieces.

It broke her heart even more when he chased her into the lot on the hospital. Rachel was running to her car as quickly she could knowing that Finn was behind her calling her name, wanting her to fall back into his arms, what they both wanted.

"Rachel, please stop." Finn called as she had caught up to Rachel whose tears could be seen even though they were in the middle of a rainstorm.

"No. Please stop Finn, I can't do this anymore, please, please just leave. It's the best for both of us." She lied yet again to her husband who had come right up to her into her personal space, even though her tears were still running down her face.

"No." He whispered, coming into her personal space even more, he in twined his lips with Rachel's and danced passionately with her tongue as Finn held Rachel in his embrace, it felt right for both of them. Especially Rachel, but she knew that she had to choose Ava, no matter what, that would be what Finn would do, what he would want her to do if he knew what was going on.

Rachel pulled out of his embrace,

"Please don't Finn." She lied yet again, running away from a heartbroken Finn, who was left in the pouring rain with two wedding rings, one stained with hurt , struggle and tears and the other stained with hurt, struggle and too many tears that the ring was drenched.

Rachel ran out into the further rain and into her car as she drove out of the lot and onto the highway trying not to look at her heartbroken husband, she couldn't look at him otherwise she would've gone back and told him everything and we wouldn't had been able to take it.

As Rachel drove onto the highway, her head was telling her:

_You had to do that, Ava needs to come home, come home to you and although it makes you die inside, you have to put Ava and her priorities first and Ava needs you, no one else and just let Finn get on with a perfectly happy life, do not make his life more complicated. Just let him go Rachel._

But her hearts was telling her:

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? Go back immediately and kiss and make up, tell him everything and time will tell. Just go back Rachel, go back. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? Ava needs her Dad and you need Finn. Just go back Rachel._

As much as she tried, it was almost impossible to listen to her head, tears stained the driver's seat of her car, what the hell had she just done? She had just broken up with the love of her life, she had just broken up with the love of her life so he wouldn't freak out about being a father and wouldn't feel all of these pressures and feel like he needed to stay even if he didn't love Ava.

_She broke up with him so he would have a happier life even if she didn't._

What the hell had she just done?

Rachel just needed to drive, drive as quickly as she could and find anyone that could help her.

_**Hey guys, Please don't hit me for breaking up Finchel!**_

_**I would love to hear your feedback and you're opinions and for future reference, I'm writing the next chapter as we speak but I might change it depending on reviews.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed, I am REALLY stuck as to what to do next so PLEASE, PLEASE times A MILLION review.**_


	14. Out Here On My Own

_**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing so quickly. I am so very sorry for Breaking up Finchel but hopefully you'll like the rest of story because it will get a lot better...**_

_**As always I'm on the edge as to what to write so please, please R&R it means so much to me and it has changed the whole story completely! **_

_**Hope you enjoy! **_

_**Worked really hard to make sure it's ok!**_

14) Out Here On My Own

_Finn almost ran up to Rachel, there were literally seconds before they were about to go on stage and sing together, Finn knew it was now or never._

"_Break a leg." Rachel sheepishly said_

_Finn knew that he just had to do it,_

"_I love you." He said looking into Rachel's eyes _

OoOoOoOoOo

"Finn, Finn Honey. Wake Up!" Carole shook her son who had newly awakened. It had been three days since Rachel had left him, although her apartment; Rachel was staying at Kurt's while he and his family inhabited the apartment that reminded him so much of his wife. Although being awaken by his mom, he quickly rolled over on the double bed so that his face was planted firmly into the pillow so he couldn't see his Mom who had been trying to get him out of his three day long funk.

He was still wondering what he had done to make Rachel hate him so much, he knew that it was something to do with his memory, his stupid memory that would hardly let him remember things about his life unless he slept 24/7 when gaps of his memory would come back to him, he still hadn't bothered to tell anyone about it, he knew it was stupid but he could be bothered with the fuss...not now, not after Rachel dumped him.

For Carole, she had gotten to the point where she had almost given up hope and just let him complain and moan and cry to himself about his life, she knew that it would take time to heal heartbreak. At least he was eating something when he ordered himself take-out for breakfast, lunch and dinner. It was depressing to see her son turn from the best man in the world to a nothing, she understood why Rachel did it, she would've done it for Finn but she knew that it hurt Rachel to do it as Rachel and Finn were almost inseparable from each other even from Sophomore Year.

"Listen honey, I'm gonna get some groceries and Burt's gone out to watch the Yankees so you look after yourself and don't do anything stupid!" she warned her son as she left some money on the side table near the bed and departed from the apartment. Finn's intention was to stay in bed all day and just think about Rachel, about her hair, her smile, her laugh, her everything. And then the phone rang, again Finn ignored the distractions apart from the bed and carried on focusing on the "fuck-up" that he called his life, so he just left the message to go to speakerphone

_Hey Rach, this is still you're number right? Well I hope it is because I don't want to be speaking to some stranger, It was nice to see you at rehearsals today and I was wondering if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee. Okay, thanks and if you didn't know it's Jesse. _

The words of Jesse St. James bellowed through the answer phone in the living room and right into the master bedroom and into the ears of a one Finn Hudson. Jesse, it rang a bell, and then he realised it was the Jesse St. Jackass, the one that was sucking Rachel's face, _oh god what a dick._ Even his voice was so – _dick-y. _All he could imagine once he realised whose voice it was, was that he just wanted to punch his stupid meerkat face as many times as he could over and over again and then he realised why he was calling as Finn reran the message over and over again in his head.

_Why the hell would Jesse St. Jackass be calling his wife and his home and ask his wife to go to coffee? Was Rachel over him? Why would Rachel do this to him?_

And then he knew what he had to do... firstly he had to punch Jesse St. James in the face and then he had to win his wife back and then get his memory back, his whole memory. He almost jumped out of bed and ran to the shower and then attempted to shave his face which he almost bled to death at, as quickly as he could he dug for some decent clothes and ordered a cab, all of this in the space of twenty minutes. For Finn, he personally felt very accomplished that he could actually multi-task.

He wrote down some of the important places and numbers on the kitchen notice board and shoved the note into his jean pocket as he ran down to the cab and made it to his first stop, Kurt and Blaine's apartment.

By the time Finn had reached Kurt and Blaine's apartment, his body was literally jumping around with adrenaline. He needed to see Rachel and tell her how he really felt. Everything was all of a sudden too long, the journey in the lift was too long, the cab ride was too long, the wait as to when Kurt opened the door was too long, the shocked silence between the two of them was way too long.

"Finn...what are you doing here?" Kurt asked looking blankly at Finn as he stepped into the hall next to his apartment,

"What do you think? Is she here?" he eagerly asked trying to get any sense of truth out of his step-brother lips.

Kurt shook his head and he was already one step ahead of the game, he knew exactly what Finn wanted to do because he would do exactly the same if Kurt and Blaine was in their positions.

"Listen...you need to go after Rachel. But there's a lot, a lot to know before you do otherwise I'm sorry but you will screw everything up!" Kurt admitted to his brother, at least he was honest and it did help Finn and not just help him.

Finn looked blankly at Kurt, at least Kurt was being straight with him.

And with that, Finn and Kurt took the longest walk around the block avoiding Kurt's apartment, and having the longest and most complex conversation of their lives.

OoOoOoOoOo

_4:30 – Oh Great._

Everything in the hell that she called her life started at 4:30 in the morning, Broadway rehearsals were notoriously long and tiresome and rehearsals notoriously started incredibly early. Rachel had always hated waking up so early but everything was better as long as she had the amazing man that she called her husband waking up next to her and comfort her for the first few minutes of her day but all of that changed when she broke up with him.

She promised that she would never break up with him. Never.

She felt like such a failure.

Rachel sluggishly got out of the guest bed in Kurt and Blaine's apartment and made her way to get change out of her pyjamas. After she got changed, she cried and tried to forget about her husband who she hoped had and hadn't moved on from her and then grabbed a cup of coffee from the kitchen. She tried to be as quiet as possible in the mornings as she didn't want to wake her daughter up as she would be hyper and wouldn't want Rachel to leave her and if she woke Kurt or Blaine up then they would just be cranky for the rest of the day, but all she really wanted was to be held in the arms of the man she loved, the one that she let go of.

Rachel wiped away the tears strolling down her cheek and left for the studio, Funny Girl was in it's last week and Rachel had to make sure that every dance, every note, every laugh was perfect and that even if the show was cancelled then she would be remembered as by being the best Fanny Brice in history well of course behind Barbra – always behind Barbra.

The ride to the studio was long and tedious and as she was driving down the highway she couldn't stop thinking about Finn and why she did it and what he would be thinking about right at this second and it broke her heart but she had to focus on the other part of her life, the one where she could escape for a while.

The directors had decided to put one of the songs from the film into the musical for the closing night, so Rachel was pushing herself to get I'd Rather Be Blue Over You (Than Happy With Somebody Else) note and dance move perfect. However it was hard to concentrate when the song was so ironic. And then they drafted in the single most annoying person on the planet to choreograph the new number: Jesse St. Sucks, but she probably have to refer to him as Jesse St. James now. If her life wasn't shit enough...

Jesse gave Rachel cold looks as he choreographed the routine, pushing Rachel to the absolute limit,

"1,2,3,4 Come on Rachel!" Jesse shouted as Rachel failed the last step,

"Jesse, stop it!" Rachel called, holding on to her swelled ankle,

"Carry on, 5,6,7,8!" Jesse shouted yet again trying to keep count and ignoring every sense of humanity in his body.

Rachel couldn't deal with this, work was supposed to be her escape from her hectic life but now she needed a break from her work.

"Rachel, what the hell are you doing!" Jesse shouted at a crippled Rachel who was hobbling out of the room.

"Fuck you, Jesse St. James!" Rachel automatically shouted as she hobbled off outside to take a break.

Rachel found a curb to sit on, and held her ankle hopefully to stop the pain coming to it. Her whole life at the moment was a sham but there was nothing really that she could do and the last thing she needed was Jesse St. Jackass right by her side instructing her to do the simplest turn correctly. Rachel was already plotting his death when he came to sit next to her on the curb, watching the cars pass by on the New York road.

"Go away Jesse!" Rachel whispered, she was already in enough pain as it was emotionally and physically.

"Listen Rachel, I know that you've had one shit week but the only reason why I'm pushing you so hard is to make sure that you put on the best show that you want to put on otherwise you would be upset and I can already tell that you are upset and I just want to make everything right..." he began to whisper as he caressed his hand down Rachel's face, but Rachel was clever enough to spot what he was doing, she slapped his hand away and then automatically slapped him in the face,

"I have a three year old who is more clever than you and she thinks that unicorns are real!" she insulted the meerkat faced dance teacher.

"You know now that you finally dumped Frankenteen, your daughter needs a real father-"Jesse began but before he could even finish the sentence, Rachel had slapped him harshly once again and left to get away from her tormenter. All she needed was to be held by her husband, her amazing husband.

She regretted once again what she had done but she couldn't do anything more and just hobbled back into rehearsal hoping that she wouldn't have to see Jesse's disgusting face anytime soon. At least he was on the phone, probably flirting with some blonde bimbo who had no brain. Well at least Jesse's intellectual ability would be matched...

She spent the rest of the day in pain and her mind constantly drifted between thinking about Finn, thinking about Ava and thinking about a thousand ways she could hang, draw and quarter Jesse St. James, Funny Girl was an already challenging musical but for Rachel emotion came easy but when it comes so easily that the play was turning into your life, Rachel knew that she had to be worried. She had arrived to work in tears and she had left in tears too hoping that tomorrow the pain would go away.

But little did she know, the pain would end a lot sooner than she could've ever anticipated...

_**Thank you very much for the reviews in the last chapter, again I have absolutely no idea as to how the next chapter is going to turn out so it was REALLY, REALLY help that you could PLEASE, Pretty please review!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it and I am so sorry again for it being angsty and for Finchel being broken up!**_

_**Also thank you for reading!**_


	15. I Just Can't Stop Loving You

_**Thank you so much for reviewing so quickly, it really makes me want to carry on writing,**_

_**Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**_

_**Worked really hard so I really hope it's OK! And Please, Please R&R!**_

15) I Just Can't Stop Loving You

Kurt had just walked all around the block and took him the lift ride back to the apartment to finally spill the information that he just needed to say, Finn gasped at the information he had just heard escape from Kurt's lips. He got it, something clicked in his head,

"Finn, please, say something." Kurt pleaded with his brother, who was looking blankly into space,

"That's why she broke up with me?" Finn said out of nowhere, he just needed to know. Kurt gulped and nodded and hoped that it wouldn't hurt his feeling much

"What time is it?" He asked his step brother, looking concerned

"2:50, why?" Kurt enquired, the two were already outside of Kurt's apartment but next thing Kurt knew was that Finn was dashing down the hall and into the lift, "where the hell are you going?" Kurt called his brother who was rather focused on getting downstairs.

"I'm going to win back my wife and my daughter." Finn smirked as the doors of the lift started to close, Kurt smiled and then ran down the hallway, "Finn, wait!" Kurt called, running towards the man whose body was filled with adrenaline. Finn quickly pressed the button to stall the lift doors closing,

"Dude, you're gonna need a car..." Kurt replied, throwing his car keys towards his brother, Finn smiled,

"Dude, I can't drive!" he admitted looking confused but still smiling,

"Guessing it's a good time to remind yourself!" Kurt shrugged turning his back to his brother and strutting back to his apartment, "Good luck!" Kurt said as she walked away, it left a rather smug faced Finn who was determined to get to back to his family, one of the members he had looking forward to meeting.

When Finn had got down to the apartment lot, he remembered how to drive rather quickly, it came naturally to him. He presumed that he drove quite a lot and his experience showed as he glided on the streets of suburban New York, he drove down the leafy roads and looked at all the roads that he probably knew but didn't know now. He had been driving aimlessly for about ten minutes, getting lost but then fate gave him a nudge in the right direction, as he started to drive down yet another green suburban New York road, it rang a bell in his memory, he knew that if something rang a bell then you had to focus on it so you wouldn't forget it, so he got out of Kurt's car at the nearest opportunity and started walking down the street, he was walking for a while until he gave up, he had no reason why he was walking down this street, he had forgotten why it was so important. In dismay, he sat down on a bench located near one of the many green trees and placed his head in his hands and just tried to think about what he could do or where he could go to even start to win back Rachel and possibly meet his daughter.

And then he heard it...he heard the sound of a school bell.

Finn looked up from his sweaty palms and realised that he was across the road from a pre and elementary school. The school bell enabled the pupils to come out in packs and greet parents at the entrance of the school, Finn automatically got up, it was as though he was drawn to this building as she crossed the street hoping that as he was focused on the school, he wouldn't get ran over by one of the many cars in New York City. By the time he was at the entrance of the school, all of the pupils had left and ran into the arms of their parents.

And then Finn's heart rate increased by a million beats as he saw her, a puny little girl who was focused on looking for her parents from the door of the school, she was small and was behind some teachers and was constantly peering around in excitement to find her parent. Easily, she was one of the most pretty people he had ever seen, Finn recognised her as almost everything was identical to his wife, she had Rachel's hair, Rachel's smile, Rachel's tiny-ness and her cuteness as well but her eyes weren't Rachel's but they were beautiful and they complimented the pre-schooler perfectly and very quickly Finn realised that this beautiful girl was in fact his daughter. He had not heard her name yet alone seen any pictures of her, he just knew that he had a daughter but almost instantaneously as soon as he saw her, he called his daughter's name.

"Ava!" Finn shouted coming into her eye line as he was at the end of the entrance behind a few lingering parents, Ava turned her head as her brunette hair flicked behind her ears, as she realised it was her father

"Daddy!" Ava shouted almost pushing herself away from the teachers and running towards her father

OoOoOoOoOo

_It had been one hectic day, Finn and Rachel had just became parents, apparently is was normal for normal for the mother to go to sleep after childbirth especially when she hadn't been inducted early prior to the water breaking. To be honest, it had all gone over Finn's head but all he knew was that he watched his daughter being born and his wife was now asleep but now for the first time he was meeting his daughter._

_The nurse handed Finn, the petite baby, she had just been cleaned off and now was meeting Finn in a separate wing of the hospital,_

"_Congratulations Mr. Hudson, this is your baby!" the nurse smiled as she passed the new born baby to Finn, Finn really tried to be as gentle as he could and hoped that he wouldn't drop his daughter, "She's six pounds and nine inches, did you have a name yet?" she enquired as she was just about to leave to enable Finn to have some bonding time with the newest member of his family._

_Finn remained silent but smiled at his beautiful daughter who had Rachel's smile, this silence often happened to the nurse when dealing with first time fathers, she didn't take it personally. _

"_Ava." he simply said with his eyes still be glued to his beautiful daughter who reminded him of his beautiful wife,_

"_Well, it's a lovely name..." the nurse admitted as she left to give Finn and Ava some peace._

_He couldn't stop looking at his daughter; he kissed Ava on the head and whispered very gently to her,_

"_I love you Ava Hudson, welcome to the world!" a massive beam came to Finn's face as he looked at his daughter who was now smiling as well, Finn felt an instant connection to his baby and he knew that he was going to look after her no matter what..._

_Finn and Rachel, happy parents to a beautiful baby daughter._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Finn had just remembered something completely by seeing her, Ava was running at full speed down the steps of the elementary and preschool and she ran straight into Finn's open arms, and he held Ava for the first time properly in an embrace that lasted for at least half a minute, and then Finn kissed his daughter on the head and beamed vibrantly at Ava. Ava loved her father and she thought that she had the coolest Dad in the world, and she had been looking forward to seeing him for ages and for her a few days had seemed like forever and a day.

"Where have you been?" Ava asked smiling but placing her hands on her hips, Finn smiled as she reminded him of Rachel and how she acted sometimes,

"I...I hit my head and I was a bit of an idiot..." he began, stuttering as he looked down in embarrassment, if hurt him that he had completely forgot about his daughter but he sort of understood by Rachel never mentioned Ava but he knew that it must've been impossible and it must've broke her heart.

"Well you are an idiot because you haven't being playing with me or been with Mommy!" Ava and her ego started to say and then she burst out into a smile, "but you're here now, so now you can sign my cast!" she ordered holding up her neon pink arm cast,

"Honey, what happened?" Finn asked with concern in his face, crouching to stroke a piece of Ava's hair out of her face, Finn felt like such an idiot for not realising that she had a cast on her arm.

"Well..." Ava huffed, "I was a bit of an idiot too and I was dancing in the kitchen and I fell over..." she said in embarrassment looking down at the floor with a massive frown on her face, her Dad had always told her that she could dance in every room in the house but the Kitchen, however Ava tended to ignore that instruction many, many times. Finn smiled looking down at his daughter and he brought her into a massive hug, she looked like she needed it.

"Where do you want me to sign?" Finn asked, lifting Ava's cheek, Ava smiled at her Dad, she really did know she had the coolest Dad in the world, Ava pointed to the top of the cast,

"Why hasn't Mommy signed it yet?" Finn enquired, it was odd that Rachel hadn't signed it yet,

"Because I promised you that you would sign it first, stop being so silly Daddy!" Ava pointed out as though it was obvious, Finn let out a slight laugh as Ava looked at him and shrugged, unfortunately for Finn, he looked over Ava's tiny shoulder and recognised the car that was pulling up in the distance, he knew for definite that it had Rachel in it but he wanted to do something more romantic and something that hopefully wouldn't give her a heart attack.

"Listen Honey," Finn began looking at his daughter who was constantly smiling, "I'll see you really soon, I promise but for the time being you need to stay with your Mom and Uncle Kurt, and you gotta promise me to be good for them..." Finn asked his daughter holding out his pinky finger,

"I promise I'll be good Daddy." Ava giggled in twining her pinky finger with Finn's, "but I'll see you really soon, won't I?" she asked

"Well I have to sign your cast, haven't I?" he said, he kissed his daughter on the head and pointed Ava in the way of Rachel who's car had now pulled up, he felt incomplete as he watched his daughter ran to her mother but he knew that he needed to be patient to make Rachel fall in love with him again, well at least he know knew the reason why Rachel broke up with him.

OoOoOoOoOo

Rachel had, had a _crap_ day at work. Now she was late for picking up Ava from pre-school.

She really did feel like a _crap_ Mom. A _crap _Mom to fit her _crap _life.

Rachel then realised that she was about to pick up her three year old daughter and she had to get out of the habit of swearing, she wiped away the tears that stained her cheeks and tried to put on a happy face even if she regretted breaking up with the love of her life and her ankle was on the verge of falling off of her body.

She pulled up to the parking lot near the pre-school and she started to get worried as she couldn't see her daughter waiting at the door of the school, surely the school hasn't kicked her out without being collected by a parent, but then her relief was put to rest when she clocked on to her daughter running towards her and then clingy on to Rachel's petite body, she thought she saw something in the distance but she was more focused on her clingy daughter, who was hugging her leg.

"Hey Ava-bug." Rachel remarked stroking Ava's brunette hair, she had managed to get a kiss from her daughter and then she herded her daughter into the passenger seat of the car,

"Seatbelt?" she asked Ava as she clicked her seatbelt into place, Ava showed Rachel her seatbelt and then Rachel drove off into the highway.

"So, how was your day?" Rachel enquired keeping her eyes peeled on the road,

"Awesome!" Ava almost shouted, Ava reminded Rachel of Finn so much, everything about Ava just screamed Finn, her beautiful eyes, her mannerisms, her vocabulary, her everything. She was perfect just like her Dad.

After around ten minutes of chatting about pre-school, Ava asked her mother a question:

"Momma, why didn't Daddy come home with us?" Ava looked up at her mother as Ava adjusted her car seat.

"Ava..." Rachel sighed as she had to explain a lie once again to her three year old, "I told you, Daddy hit his head really bad and he'll be back really soon." Rachel lied trying to put a convincing smile on to her daughter,

Ava pouted as she was slightly confused

"But when I saw him he looked fine..." she protested, it took a while for Rachel to process these words in her head,

"What do you mean when you saw him?" Rachel asked looking mortified at what Ava had just said

_**Hi, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, you have no idea how long it took me to write it and I worked so hard on it, again I do not know what will happen in the next chapter so It would mean the world to me if you could pretty, pretty please R&R (they mean the absolute world to me )**_


	16. Jesse's Girl

_**Hey guys thank you for reviewing so quickly, it means so much that you care!**_

_**Anyway, you reviews have made me want to carry on writing and I really, really hope that this chapter is OK!**_

_**Hope you enjoy and please, please R&R!**_

16) Jesse's Girl

_"What do you mean when you saw him?" Rachel asked looking mortified at what Ava had just said_

"Just then, Daddy picked me up!" Ava pointed out looking at her mother whose eyes were welling up with tears from the information that Ava had just given her. Rachel tried to piece together how Finn would've seen and remembered Ava but it was all too confusing, she was absolutely shell-shocked and all she could think about was what Finn had thought of Rachel,

_Did Finn think she was a bad mother?_

_Did he like Ava?_

_Would Finn forgive her?_

"Momma!" Ava shouted trying to get Rachel's attention; Rachel zoned back in and swerved the car away from crashing the car into a post box on a random yard.

"Sorry, I guess I just spaced out for a minute..." Rachel admitted as she gained control of the car again.

"Oh it's fine at least you, me and Daddy have been idiots..." Ava giggled as she fiddled yet again with her car seat, those words really struck home for Rachel; Rachel remained silent for a while as she focused on the road, and focused on the billions of thoughts going on in her head.

"Momma..." Ava began looking at her mother,

"Ava, do you wanna go to see Daddy?" Rachel asked her daughter, grinning wildly as she made a heroic U-Turn and changed their destination from Uncle Kurt's apartment to Rachel's favourite place in the world, the apartment that she shared with her amazing family.

OoOoOoOoOo

Finn had just met his daughter.

And she was amazing...

Finn couldn't be apart from Rachel or Ava, he couldn't go straight back to the apartment so he guessed that Rachel and Ava were probably going to Kurt's apartment, he knew that Rachel was staying there. So he decided to beat them there...

He vaguely remembered the route back to Kurt's apartment and he drove there as quickly as he could trying to think of something romantic to say to his wife once he got there but his mind was just racking itself with shed loads of adrenaline, of which he couldn't contain, once he got to the lot of the apartment block that Kurt inhabited he almost ran out of the car and into the lobby apart but there was one slight problem, the last time that he had come to this apartment, the door to the lobby had been opened but this time he needed to be buzzed in and he had no clue of the apartment number that Kurt lived in, luckily he saw that there was another guy waiting at the lobby door, holding a bunch of flowers and waiting to be buzzed in.

Finn ran up to the guy and tapped him on the shoulder,

"Hey, I forgot my key...is there any way that you could buzz me in?" he lied to the meerkat-faced guy who turned around on the last syllable of his sentence, and then he recognised the face of the dickhead who was Jesse St. James.

"You know..." Jesse sighed, "I would but I'm guessing that Rachel probably doesn't want to see the mutated adult version of Frankenteen all over again!" he insulted Finn as he clocked his arch-nemesis

Finn gave him a murdering look to Jesse that would kill him in six seconds if looks could kill, he was already pissed at this guy and he had never met him before and then he realised this was the guy who asked out his wife over the phone.

"Why did you ask out my wife?" Finn asked the meerkat-faced man coming into his personal space,

"Oh good, you can remember who your wife is? Oh, and it's a pleasure that you can remember me, oh boy!" Jesse sarcastically laughed as he pressed the buzzer to be signalled to come up again.

"Why did you ask my wife?" Finn repeated wanting to strangle Jesse. St. Sucks.

"Well, she needs a real man to look after her not some sweaty monster who can't remember, and then there's of course that retard daughter of yours that needs to have a total brain transplant." Jesse insulted.

For Finn, the reaction came almost instantaneously, he was fine being insulted, he was used to it, no, now he was just immune but as soon as he mentioned his daughter, who Finn automatically loved more than anything else in the world, he knew that Jesse would probably be dead in the next minute. The next thing Finn knew was that his massive right fist was thrown at Jesse's meerkat face and the impact was big and painful for both of them. However, Finn's aim was right on target and now there was a massive red stain in the middle of Jesse's face, just like it deserved to be. This turned into a fully-fledged fight between the two fully-grown adults as they soon found themselves beating the crap out of each other, unluckily for the archenemies, New York City was full of ever-coming and ever-going NYPD cars and cops, and soon Jesse and Finn found each other being torn apart from each other and being restrained by two cops who were just as strong at them. Finn didn't try to get out of the restrain; it was just funny to see Jesse's face pouring with blood and him screaming at the officers to let him go because they "didn't know who he was." Finn knew exactly who Jesse St. James was...a jackass. Unfortunately he also knew who he was...arrested for assault along with the meerkat faced man.

Finn and Jesse were escorted to the police station in different cars of course and they were thrown into different cells for the time being, otherwise they would've pummelled the life out of each other, although taken seriously in New York, Jesse and Finn were allowed to come out of the jail quite quickly considering the situation on a "call, bail and go." Reason. Unfortunately for Finn, he didn't know anyone's number and he was pretty sure that his phone perished in the car crash along with his other car. So he had no one to call and he had no way of getting out. He had no way of seeing Rachel and Ava. _Oh crap_.

OoOoOoOoOo

Rachel's body filled with adrenaline as she drove to her apartment block, Ava almost jumping up and down in her seat, she was finally going to get her cast signed. They got out of the car and almost ran to the lift and waited in anticipation as Rachel opened the front door to the apartment.

"Finn, Finn!" Rachel shouted as she unlocked the door and had a look around the rooms in the apartment while Ava decided to go and get Elmo from her parent's room, Rachel looked in every room but there was no trace of Finn, at the point her heart lifted as the front door started to open but to her utter dismay, it wasn't her husband.

"Burt!" Rachel said surprised, Burt looked just as surprised and confused to see his daughter-in-law.

"Rachel, what the hell are you doing here?" Burt asked putting down the souvenirs he bought from the Yankees game. Rachel ignored the question because there was just one burning question in her head,

"Please, please tell me you've seen Finn..." she pleaded to her father in law, Burt shook his head as his granddaughter came running into his arms as soon as Rachel asked him the question,

"Can you please watch Ava for a while?" She begged Burt as a few gentle tears started to flow down her cheek, Rachel already knew the answer, so she almost ran into her bedroom to grab her bag when she saw the annoying dot on the phone to symbolise that there was a message waiting. She played it, hoping to God it was Finn. She held her breath.

_Hey Rach, this is still you're number right? Well I hope it is because I don't want to be speaking to some stranger, It was nice to see you at rehearsals today and I was wondering if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee. Okay, thanks and if you didn't know it's Jesse._

_That little prick – _Rachel thought. Jesse had heard from co-workers about Finn and he knew that she was staying at Kurt's, this was just taking advantage. Rachel then came to the horrible realisation that Finn might've taken this as Rachel moving on from Finn. Her heart almost stopped from a minute, and she realised that she needed to get to Finn as quickly as she could and tell him of much she loved him.

Rachel almost ran out of the apartment, giving Ava a kiss on the forehead and exchanging a nod with Burt, before leaving. She ran to her car, making sure that she had the spare key to Kurt's apartment and she took the shortcut to Kurt's apartment again going well over the speed limit. Once Rachel was there, she completely ignored the tiny traces of blood near the entrance and ran straight up to the apartment and barged in on Kurt cooking.

"Please tell me Finn's here..." Rachel hoped, a fully fledged rainstorm running down her face

Kurt's face dropped as the first thing he did was to give comfort to Rachel, Rachel almost collapsed as she was being held in Kurt's arms crying and sobbing her soul out. Kurt offered support to his best friend who cried, he could barely make out what she was saying because of the tears. It was something along the lines of "screwing up" and "loving Finn."

For Rachel, she thought that Finn had left her because of Ava, and it hurt.

It hurt and it stung.

Her heart was actually broken.

But the difference between thinking and knowing have a great divide.

_**I am so sorry about all of the twists and turns but the story is not over yet!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it, and I promise Finchel will try and find a way back together.**_

_**Please, please R&R, I have no idea as to what is happening next so some feedback would be AMAZING!**_


	17. My Man

_**Thank you so much for your reviews, they mean so much to me, it's amazing how supportive you've been! :)**_

_**Anyway, I just wanted to say Happy Easter and I wanted to say that this story with unfortunately be ending soon but that doesn't mean that it's going to be plain sailing, because my mind is just evil and wants to change the story over and over again because I enjoy writing!**_

_**Anyway please, please R&R, they mean the world to me and it makes me want to write.**_

17) My Man

_**3:16am **_

Kurt sat in his living room staying as quiet as possible, Finn had been missing for three days and he knew that he hadn't ran out on Rachel or Ava, to his understanding he couldn't wait to be with his family and he was getting excited that he was remembering more and more, but he couldn't fit his head around what was going on.

He had been working endlessly all night trying to find a Finn Hudson in the New York area. To his dismay, it hadn't worked, Finn was missing and he needed Rachel and Finn to be together, they were perfect together even though Kurt denied it when somebody asked him that question.

Kurt knew what he had to do, it was a long shot and it was his last resort for his two best friends to be happy again, he picked up his cell phone and rang the number of the NYPD Missing People department, Kurt took a breath,

"Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel, I'd like to make a Missing Person's case.." he reported to the bored, tired police officer on the other end of the line,

"Name of missing." The police officer asked with drain in his voice,

"Finn Christopher Hudson." Kurt reported yet again looking at his watch, today was going to be a busy day and he hoped that Finn Christopher Hudson would be around to see it.

"Length of absence..." The police officer groaned.

"Three days, last seen leaving my apartment..." Kurt began, he then ended up giving the details of what happened, but it seemed to him that the police officer on the other end wasn't really paying attention or double checking CCTV or anything along those lines.

Kurt hung up after about forty minutes and placed his head into his palms and tried to think positively before going back to bed for the remaining hours of the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_**3:16am**_

Rachel had literally not slept for three days, she knew that Finn would never leave her but she didn't know what to think anymore not after the weeks that she had, had. Apart from Ava, her whole life was crumbling down. Her husband had almost vanished into thin air and today was the last day on Broadway. She would've been excited if Finn was here, instead she hadn't slept because she was incomplete. All she could think about what his eyes, Finn's eyes the ones that she hoped would love her again one day. She lay in the bed that she had shared with her husband but if felt empty...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**3:16am**_

Finn couldn't sleep, he could only think about was Rachel, Did she care about him anymore? He had been in a cell with one other guy who seemed okay, he was a teenager probably done in for graffiti or something similar. He could tell that the teenager wasn't that bad as he was rather intimidated by Finn.

He tried to thinking about an ideal world, where he had all of his memory back and he loved Rachel and Ava and they just lived...together. Instead, the smell of urine and rust was taking up his imagination, it was rather depression. He closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep, knowing that it wasn't going to come. But he was trying to focus on the few memories that he had off his perfect wife and her perfect shadow, their beautiful daughter.

OoOoOoOoOo

Rachel was thankful that although she didn't sleep, she had another two hours in bed, having some time to herself not having to care about anyone else but herself, that might've sounded a bit selfish but being a Broadway Actress and a Mom, you had to put what everyone else needs and wants in front of your own. She got up in her apartment and went to the familiar kitchen made herself her daily cup of coffee, after waking herself up, she woke up her daughter, went to go get a wash and get changed and then finally she for the first time in absolutely ages, she spent some time with Ava in the morning.

"So what are you doing today, Momma?" Ava smiled at her Mom as Rachel passed her some Coco Pops. Rachel frowned as Ava knew the answer but she just wanted to hear her Mom say it,

"Well..." Rachel began, "I'm taking a special somebody to school today and then that special somebody is really excited because she's coming to see me perform tonight!" Rachel smiled at her daughter, whose face was drenched with chocolate milk.

"And who's that somebody?" Ava said putting her hands on her hips,

"Ava Hudson, of course!" Rachel replied putting the milk back into the fridge

"And don't forget Daddy..." Ava giggled, Rachel hadn't explained to Ava why Finn wasn't with them, she didn't have the heart to tell her what she thought was the truth.

"Yeah," Rachel sighed and nodded subtly, "Ava, go and get your bag, we're leaving soon..." Rachel distracted her three year old daughter, Rachel quickly wiped away her subtle tears and the two of them left rather quickly to Ava's pre-school.

After she dropped off Ava, the day went surprisingly quickly, she met up with Blaine and went for yet another coffee and they discussed ways to calm down nerves, Blaine was one of the few people who had a vague idea of what she was going through professionally; Kurt ran his own fashion business, Finn was self employed as well but Blaine was understudying for Fiyero and playing Boq at Wicked down the road from Funny Girl but Blaine was always a tiny bit jealous of Rachel as all of his audience wanted to go see Funny Girl and not Wicked. But for Rachel, it was good for Rachel to have someone she could relate to.

Blaine was being a good friend and escorted Rachel to the theatre and helped Rachel to run lines and go over some dance moves that she needed help with because of her swelled ankle that still hadn't fully healed. Although he had heard Rachel sing "Don't Rain on My Parade" and "My Man" over a million times, he realised that Rachel was trying to hold something back, after she belted the last note of My Man out half-heartedly, he knew that he needed to ask Rachel some vital questions,

"Why are you holding back?" Blaine asked his best friend as Rachel and Blaine made it back to her dressing room,

"Blaine, please don't go there..." Rachel whispered trying to contain herself

"No Rachel, that's where you're wrong, you need to go there!" Blaine protested averting his eyes from the bunches of flowers to his friend,

"Listen, I know for a fact that you are hurting inside, but I know for a fact that what is going through you head is completely wrong, and you need to get that hurt out, if not for yourself then do it for your daughter!" Blaine blurted out looking distraught; Rachel remained silent as she looked at herself in the dressing room mirror.

Blaine let out a sigh, there was nothing more that he could really do to help his friend, he realised that the best thing he could probably do would be just let Rachel be alone and think.

As soon as Blaine let himself out, floods of tears came crashing down Rachel's face, she looked at herself in the mirror. She felt like her whole world had come crashing down right in front of her, but she was just going to have to put everything behind her and put on the best production of Funny Girl for Ava that she could.

There was now only an hour and a half until the performance.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt had remained by the phone almost all day, he didn't go to work just so he could be by the phone, he was lucky that Blaine was with Rachel otherwise he would've been distracted from his mission. He was thinking about every single way that he could figure out where Finn was and then the phone rang.

"Umm, hello is this Kurt Hummel?" a man's voice enquired over the phone,

"Yes." Kurt waited in anticipation,

"Did you make an enquiry to the Missing Person's unit at 3:16 this morning?"

Kurt's heart sped up,

"You've found him..." Kurt smiled over the phone,

"Well actually we never actually lost him..." the office coughed over the phone. It then took the officer over half an hour to explain the full story of how the officer this morning was so lazy that he hadn't bothered to write down any of the information apart from the name and once the officer told a friend who was working in the cells, and then how it unravelled on itself. Kurt's heart was beating quickly as he proved to himself that he was right, he was right about Finn, Kurt knew that Finn would never do anything like that to Rachel.

Before Kurt knew anything, he was already out of his apartment and racing to the downtown police station to collect his brother in law but it was incredibly unfortunate that he was stuck in a very bad gridlock because it was the start of a Friday rush hour. He knew that this was going to take a while.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Rachel's heart was beating at a record pace as there was only twenty minutes until the last performance of Funny Girl on Broadway, normally her nerves were very steady but today she was a wreck. Not even her deep breathing exercises didn't help, nothing helped calm her down until the handle of her dressing room door turned and Ava peeked her head through the gap.

"Momma!" Ava announced, running into her mother's arms and clutching onto her tightly,

Ava pulled out a crumpled picture from her coat pocket and gave it to her mother, as soon as Rachel saw the paper, Rachel instantly lit up, it was one of Ava's infamous drawings.

Rachel crouched down to receive her present and she opened the piece of paper which was a drawing on the night's sky with a bunch of gold starts were located vastly around the blue and black background.

Rachel gasped at the beauty of Ava's drawings,

"Oh, Ava, that's amazing!" Rachel sighed, as she caressed Ava's cheek, Ava bit her lip, she was so proud of her Mom and she held her in a massive hug and didn't want to let her go,

"Good luck Mommy!" Ava whispered as Rachel held her in her embrace.

Rachel then kissed Ava on the head and then Ava skipped off out of the dressing room to get into her seat to see her Mom perform for the first time. She couldn't wait.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt had been in traffic for at least forty five minutes, but luckily he had managed to find a shortcut and he was soon at the NYPD Police station. His ran into the police station waiting for his brother in law to come through, it was an equally long wait as Cops often checked that the bail money, to check that it was actually real, Kurt didn't take offence as he knew how dodgy New York City could be so he really didn't care.

Both Kurt and Finn's spirits lifted when Finn walked into the reception, for Finn, the bail was very unexpected, he thought that it was some miracle for someone to have found him, he secretly hoped it would've been Rachel but he was overjoyed when he saw Kurt sitting in reception reading some glossy magazine, Kurt almost jumped out of his seat when he saw Finn,

"Finn, I thought that you were going to win back Rachel and Ava..." Kurt said looking at Finn's scars of his forehead

"Long story." Finn mumbled after realising Kurt had come up to him,

"I think I have time..." Kurt replied, raising an eyebrow and folding his arms.

Unfortunately for Kurt and Finn, they really did have quite a lot of time as they found themselves once again in traffic coming back. But although in traffic for over an hour and a half, Finn still hadn't finished his story as he tried to go into every last and specific detail to be as clear to his step-brother as he could,

"...so basically you got sent to jail because you punched Jesse St. James in the face..." Kurt concluded trying to peer over the ongoing traffic,

"Pretty much," Finn admitted sliding his fingers through his hair, "Do you think Rachel will be pissed?" Finn asked hoping for a positive answer from his step-brother.

Kurt took a breath as he knew that it was going to be hard for Finn to hear his response,

"Rachel won't be pissed because she thinks..." Kurt hesitated, "...she thinks that you ran away because you couldn't handle Ava..." he said, carefully studying Finn's reaction,

"What!" Finn almost shouted, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, "So she is really is pissed off with me!" Finn concluded,

"No..." Kurt said to Finn's surprise, "She's heartbroken because she thinks that you ran off and she's scared because she's all alone but the only pissed off she is, is at Jesse. St. Sucks!" Kurt scoffs,

The car still hadn't moved and they were starting to get agitated,

"Wait, I'm confused, I thought Jesse was dating Rachel now?" Finn enquired

Kurt's laugh, Finn swore could be heard all the way in California it was so loud.

"What, Rachel thinks he's a dick..." Kurt laughed as his car moved three centimetres forward.

"That's because he is, so Rachel's not dating Jesse, so she hasn't moved on from me?" A glimmer of hope came into Finn's eyes,

"Are you kidding? You're the only thing that she thinks about, you're soul mates Finn and I've been working my ass off to find you..." Kurt admitted moving forward, there was a moment of silence before Finn spoke as he decided to carefully pick his words.

"Kurt, I need to go after Rachel?" Finn sat up gluing his eyes to the New York highway,

"Where did you think I was driving?" Kurt asked, knowing the answer.

Finn and Kurt laughed and smiled, they knew where they needed to go to now.

Final Destination: Rachel Hudson's final performance of Funny Girl at The Gershwin Theatre

OoOoOoOoOo

_Where the hell was Kurt?_

That was all Rachel was thinking, she was stood in the wings ready to start her opening scene and all she needed was to be given a hug from someone, well anyone apart from Jesse St. James who had hobbled into the theatre with a few scars on his forehead and giving glares at Rachel. It was extremely odd. She took a breath as the blackout commenced and she walked onto the stage, closed her eyes in the second that she had to spare and thought of Finn, she always thought of Finn.

OoOoOoOoOo

By the time that Finn and Kurt were at the Gershwin Theatre, Kurt knew that from previous experience that the musical would be almost over and that Rachel would be freaking out as she would have to belt out the last note in My Man, no matter how amazing she was, she always doubted herself on that song, always, even if she was absolutely amazing at it.

Kurt knew the best way to sneak into the theatre, he knew that you had to sneak backstage to get the best contact to one of the actors onstage. Luckily for Finn, Kurt was an expert on sneaking around the theatres of Broadway. They snuck into the blackness of the theatre and tried to stay as silent as possible and they listened to the sound of Rachel singing "Funny Girl." But nothing could be perfect as running on stage and passionately kissing Finn as he wanted to, instead yet another obstacle stood in his way, and his name was Jesse St. James, Jesse tried to stand in front of Finn and protested silently for him to leave, but compared to Finn, he was extremely weak, instead he just did what he wanted to do for the past three days and he punched Jesse. St. Jerkface in the face, the stage manager, looking incredibly concerned came over to Rachel's husband and just looked in surprise,

"You just punched our choreographer in the face!" The stage manager shrieked as she grapsed her first round her microphone.

"He called my kid a retard..." Finn shrugged

The stage manager shrugged, she and the rest of the cast and crew all hated Jesse, who didn't?

Finn almost ran to the stage, he knew that he couldn't run onto the stage and kiss Rachel like he wanted to so he waited in the wings and watched his beautiful wife who started to sing a song that touched something in his heart...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Rachel took a breath, this was the last time she was ever going to sing this song, this was the last time she was ever going to sing this song for Finn, the piano chimed and she hit the melody perfectly for the first notes,

_Oh my man, I love him so_

_He'll never know_

_Oh, my life is just a spare, I don't care_

_When he takes me in his arms,_

_The world is bright_

_All right,_

_What's the difference, if I say, I'll go away?_

_When I know I'll come back on my knees someday,_

_For whatever my man is, I am his forever more_

Just when the big notes and the band came in, at the corner of her eye, the world felt complete as she saw Finn in the wings, beaming at her with his flashing smile, her heart skipped a beat and a tear came to her eye as she sung with everything she had and she sung every note to her amazing husband, she didn't think about anything that had happened she just focused on singing the song to him, for him and she just felt that knowing that he was there, butterflies came into her stomach.

Finn was amazed the moment when Rachel glanced at him and smiled, he knew that the song was for him and no one else, he really did love Rachel with everything he was and watching her sing this song for him gave him chills.

Rachel kept her eyes peeled to her husband as she took the bows and was given the flowers at the end of the show, that was her last performance on Broadway in Funny Girl but it was the start of something very special. She almost ran off the stage because she wanted to be in Finn's arms so much. She got off stage and the first face she saw was her husband.

"Finn." Rachel gasped...

_**Sorry for the cliff-hanger, thank you for the reviews but please, please tell me what you thought! PRETTY PLEASE! It means the world to me...I hope guys are having a happy Easter so I thought I would put in a longer chapter to be extra nice!**_

_**Some feedback would be AMAZING! **_


	18. No Air

_**Hi, thank you sooo much for the reviews, they actually made me cry! (In the good way though!)**_

_**Anyway, again Happy Easter and thank you so much for reading and reviewing the last few chapter and please, please R&R this chapter if possible!**_

_**I hope you enjoy! X**_

18) No Air

"_Finn." _Rachel gasped,

Rachel just looked at her husband, with tears welling up in her eyes, she had to explain herself but she just couldn't, the whole world just stopped as they looked at each for the first time since both of their hearts had been broken.

"Finn, I'm so sorry..." Rachel wept clutching onto her bouquet to hide the adrenaline running through her body, she tried to explain herself but the words just got lost and she got equally as lost in his eyes, she tried to get her words out as Finn walked slowly towards the crying actress, Finn walked into Rachel's personal space and got closer and closer, he remained silent until he whispered,

"I know." He whispered softly into Rachel's ears as he caressed her face, he knew that it was now or never, that he had to do it now; he had to make Rachel remember why she fell in love with him.

Finn placed both of his hands onto Rachel's facial structure and leaned in to his face, took a breath, and then gave the most romantic kiss to his wife that he could, Rachel and Finn's tongues gently dancing next to each other and intertwining with each other in perfect harmony. Although tears were still streaming down Rachel's face, she was so happy, her Finn was connecting with her soul. It was the most passionate yet intimate kiss that both Rachel and Finn had ever had.

After Rachel and Finn drew away from each other, they both had the need to be with each other, eternally. As soon as the romantic kiss was finished, Rachel almost instantaneously jumped into Finn's arms hoping that the kiss was a kiss of forgiveness and not of anger, but it was reassuring to feel that Finn caught Rachel's weight and then gently let her down,

"F-Finn, I am s-s-s-so sor-ry" Rachel stuttered but the emotions were too overwhelming and it was too hard for her to speak,

"Honey," Finn started caressing her face, "I know everything, I would never, ever leave you, you're the biggest light in my life and I don't know what I would ever do without you..." Finn whispered as he gazed into Rachel's teary brown eyes.

"I love you." Rachel said to her muscular husband as she wrapped around Finn's neck,

"Well, I hope so..." Finn laughed looking at his wife escaping for her arms, "that's why..." Finn prepared himself as he fiddled with something in his pocket as he got onto one knee, he produced a spectacular diamond ring once owned by Rachel Hudson,

"Rachel Hudson, I love you with everything I am, will you do me the amazing honour of re-marring me?" Finn asked his wife as he offered his wife her wedding ring.

Rachel smiled and clasped her hand around her mouth as she nodded her head as quickly as she could and she soon fell into Finn's arms willingly and they engaged in yet another passionate and intimate kiss between Finn and Rachel, they both felt complete as they felt as though the whole world had stopped especially for them, and it was amazing.

"Eeew!" Ava screamed as she watched her parents make out right in front of her, Rachel and Finn had been so focused on each other and kissing each other that they hadn't seen their daughter sneak backstage to congratulate her Mom. Finn and Rachel came out of their embrace and saw their daughter looking rather disgusted at the sight she had just witnessed.

Her disgusted face soon dropped when she realised that her Dad was right in front of her and she hadn't seen him for three whole days! She soon leaped into Finn's arms and gave him the biggest hug that she could possibly give her father. For the first time in weeks, Rachel felt completely and utterly happy as she watched the love of her life hold their daughter with a massive smile on both of their faces.

After Finn and Ava finished their embrace, Ava gave Rachel a bouquet and she gave Rachel an equally big hug to her mother, Finn realised that Ava, Rachel and Finn all just gelled together so well and it was almost the perfect combination,

Rachel crouched down and caressed her daughter's face,

"Listen Ava, I know I promised you that you would see Daddy soon but can I just talk to Daddy for ten minutes while I get changed and you can go play with Uncle Kurt?" Rachel asked her three year old daughter.

Ava pouted as she wanted to spend time with her father, "But...But, Daddy said he would sign my cast..." Ava pleaded showing Rachel her blank neon pink cast.

Rachel then turned on the charm that Ava couldn't resist, Rachel gave Rachel her puppy dog eyes and Ava gave in and skipped over to her Uncle Kurt and her Uncle Blaine who would keep her company for a while.

But for Rachel and Finn, they looked into each other's eyes as they held hands and went up two floors in the theatre to Rachel's dressing room. Once they got in, it was just them and the sexual tension silence that they both loved so much. As soon as they got in, Rachel slumped on her make-up chair and Finn almost fell into the couch near her,

"I see you met Ava then..." Rachel laughed looking into Finn's brown eyes.

Finn laughed, "Yeah, she's everything amazing in you put into one big ball of awesomeness!" Finn admitted trying to think about the few precious moments that he had with his beautiful daughter.

There was a moment of silence as Rachel and Finn both thought about themselves and their amazing daughter, wither they remembered her birth and her whole life to spending a few short minutes with her.

"Where have you been Finn?" Rachel asked her husband, she needed an honest answer ,she knew that Finn wouldn't need her but she got up to sit next to him on the couch and she toyed with his short straight black hair.

"See that?" Finn pointed to the red scar on his forehead, "your best friend Jesse St. Jackass and I got into a sort of a fight and I got sent to jail because the cops walked passed us while we were fighting..." he admitted as Rachel quickly got a plaster out of her draw and placing it on Finn's scar.

It was rather strange but Rachel couldn't help but let out a slight giggle,

"It's not funny!" Finn protested lightly as he smiled at his wife,

"It's pretty funny!" Rachel admitted giggling and placing her head on her husband's shoulder.

For both of them, they had a moment of comfort between the two of them, it was the first time for both of them where they have been completely trusting and comfortable between each other and then that moment,

"I'm guessing I should probably let Ava out of her misery..." Finn suggested releasing himself from Rachel's reach, Rachel sighed,

"You know, if you don't feel comfortable round her, that's fine, it just takes getting some used to." Rachel said, she knew that all of this must've been quite difficult for Finn.

"Rachel." Finn said to his wife as he kissed her on the head, "I fell in love with Ava the moment I saw her and I wouldn't be without you or her for the world." He admitted as he flashed Rachel one of his dashing smiles that made her go weak at the knees.

And with that, to Rachel's dismay she let Finn escape as her left her dressing room as he went into the theatre stairs, Rachel sat down in her make-up chair, smiled at herself in the mirror genuinely as her life was now...perfect.

"Oh my god, someone call 911!" A voice shouted from downstairs.

The genuine smile soon came off of Rachel Hudson's face.

_**Hi, I am so sorry for the cliff-hanger, I hope you guys are having a great Easter and please, please R&R even though I'm uploading all of the last chapters of the story soon depending on reviews, because I'm at dance camp next week and I don't want to leave you all waiting! :) Because I'm nice like that, **_

_**I know that nothing really happened in this chapter but I still hope you enjoyed it regardless; please review as it would make my day!**_


	19. Faithfully

_**Hi, so this is penultimate chapter to Forever Yours – A Finchel Story.**_

_**I really hope you enjoy it,**_

_**And please, please R&R**_

19) Faithfully

It was such a bad case of déjà vu:

_Everything was a blur, Everything._

_Everything happened so fast that Rachel could hardly remember the last hour_

She only had herself to blame, if she hadn't let him go then this would've never happened. As soon as Finn had left her and went down the staircase to see their daughter, Finn's body went into a state of shock and he had a serious case of an epileptic fit which was made worst by Finn's asthma and his bad blood pressure.

Rachel was extremely lucky that they had an on-sight medic at the theatre, as soon as Rachel had heard the cry of the stage manager she raced down to see her husband's body in epileptic form. His whole body had been numb, but Rachel knew that he could hear her voice, it was the one thing that reassured her and that she promised herself that she was going to stay with her husband because he was not about to leave her...again.

Surprisingly, it only took a short while to get to the nearest hospital, all of the time that Finn was in the ambulance, Rachel was right beside him worshipping his breath and hoping that he wasn't going to leave her again. The hospital took him straight into surgery to make sure the shock hadn't affected his spinal cord or his nervous system much. Rachel studied Finn even when he was in the operating studio, she watched through the window, and she watched when he was brought back into the main hospital and put into a bed and she watched him while he stayed in a comatose state.

She had no more tears left to cry, she had cried so much that she had just simply no more water left to cry, but she died on the inside, but the worst part of this was that it was the second time that Finn was in a hospital bed, Ava had seen him going into the ambulance and this was the first time that Finn had gone straight into surgery. At least she didn't have to see her daughter cry.

She sat by her husband's bedside hoping that he would wake up.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been one week since the performance.

It had been one whole week since she had seen her daughter.

It had been one whole long week in which she sat by her husband.

She continued to sit by her husband's bedside hoping that he would wake up.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt thought that by the second week, it would've been easier for both Rachel and Ava for Ava to come to hospital and visit her Dad and maybe remind Rachel why she needed to live, and live properly and not just live night and day at the hospital.

Ava came into the hospital as she met Rachel at the reception, it had been Rachel's home for the last two weeks and the smell of death was way too familiar for Rachel but it came into Ava's nose for the first time as she also embraced her mother for the first time in two weeks, she hated being away from Rachel, she missed her Mom's smile, she missed her Mom's smile and she missed her family. Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine were amazing to her but she always no matter what, wanted to be with her amazing parents.

Rachel talked to Ava about Finn's state very carefully, using careful words to carefully prepare her daughter to see her father in a comatose state. It hurt Rachel that she had to do this but Ava just needed to see her Dad. Armed with various drawings that she had done, Ava and Rachel walked slowly into the hospital room and the first thing Ava did was run up to his bedside table, carefully lay out her drawings and then sat down on the plastic chair that she struggled to get into and then she held her Father's hand. Ava didn't care that Finn didn't know she was there and then she felt something...

"Momma!" Ava shouted, Rachel turned around her chocolate bangs flowing behind her ears, "Daddy's squeezing my hand!" Ava laughed looking at her mother.

Rachel couldn't believe it, she watched at Ava's petite three year old hand was gently being moulded down by the gentle giant, he was moving and he responded to his daughter holding his hand. It was the most progress that he had made in ages, Rachel's heart skipped a beat as she almost ran over to his bedside and she held his other hand and stroked his head still marked with the scars from Jesse St. James.

Both Ava and Rachel looked at each other, and then glanced back at Finn silently, they felt so full of anticipation that neither of them were sat down as they needed to see Finn and everything that he was doing, after about two minutes of silence, Rachel spotted a twitch in his eye.

It was really happening...he was really waking up.

Finn's eyes were slowly opening, slowly. And a few coughs were coming out of his lips, the first thing that Rachel knew was that as soon as Finn even had a moment to breathe, Ava had already pounced on him and was clinging onto him for dear life.

"Hey Ava," Finn's hoarse grunt said, "Good to know you're still...growing." Finn stroked Ava's hair as she clung to him, Rachel was there stunned and not knowing what to do, Finn looked just as confused as they stole a glance at each other, and then they realised:

_Finn could remember._

Rachel almost screamed as she realised, her reaction could not be put into words as tears of happiness just flowed down her face, tears flowed down Finn's face as he remembered every last detail of his life, he could remember Ava being born, he could remember moving to New York, he could remember his wedding, he could remember falling in love with Rachel Barbra Berry.

And even though his muscle ached, he felt complete and he felt like everything was right, his challenge was finally over and his mission was finally complete, he exchanged a massive beam with his wife and then realised his next challenge: How to stop Ava from breaking his ribcage with her clingy-ness.

_**I know this was short and a bit uneventful, but I hope it was ok and I really hope that you guys have enjoyed the story so far and will love the next chapter even more, a yes it's 2 o clock in the morning, and I've had a Red Bull JUST to finish this, so please, please some reviews would be amazing! Hope you guys are enjoying easter!**_


	20. Epilogue

_**Hey guys, so here we are the final chapter of my first story.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, subscribed or alerted, I feel so loved and appreciated and I hope that you have enjoyed reading this story as I have enjoyed writing for you even though the writing has gotten a bit sloppy in the last chapters (I think that's got to do with the Red Bull I've had!)**_

_**So Finchel have finally ended up together...after 20 chapters!**_

_**And If I haven't mentioned, I don't own Glee, I don't think the creators would really want a 14 year old controlling one of the biggest shows in the world...;P**_

20) Epilogue 

After getting his memory back, Finn Hudson had spent two weeks in hospital recovering from a few broken bones, but that was the subtle price to pay for getting all of your memories back of your beautiful wife and even more beautiful daughter.

But now, three weeks after his discharge, and three weeks after his normal routine, today was the day he had been dreading for a while: Ava's fourth birthday party.

Finn had been sent out by a very stressed out Rachel to go get party decorations while she prepared everything else for her party, he did have to say that he was rather thankful that Rachel managed birthday parties, he didn't think that he could manage to look after a bunch of screaming three and four year olds.

While he was out, he decided to go back to the police station, he had been missing his iPhone ever since the car crash and he needed to be in touch with the world somehow, before driving back to the Hudson House, he turned on his phone that hadn't been turned on in months and was part of a crime scene, and then he realised that he had at least ten messages from Rachel from the day of the accident.

_Got held up at work, be there soon, Sorry xxx – F_

_Be here soon, missing you!_

_Where are you?_

_Seriously, I thought you left work!_

_Are you avoiding me, Mr. Hudson? ;)_

_It's not funny anymore, where are you?_

_I love you, be here soon!_

_Where are you honey?_

_Yes, I'm pissed. Come home, like now!_

_Very pissed, come home, now!_

_Seriously, where the hell are you?_

_Finn..._

_Finn Christopher Hudson..._

_Finn, where the hell are you?_

Finn knew the perfect response for his wife.

_I'm with you Baby, always forever and faithfully xxx - F_

Finn smirked as the text he had just sent, he was happy with his almost perfect life, he just needed to be with his family, and with that he drove off to his beautiful daughter's fourth birthday party humming the tune to Faithfully out loud.

_**I know it was short but that was the last chapter and I would really love some feedback!**_

_**Thanks for faithfully reading!**_

_**Hope it hasn't been too boring, would love ANY reviews!**_

_**Happy Easter one and all...okay, going to sleep now!**_


End file.
